Jump the Gun
by Rhav
Summary: Our Gordie, Teddy, Chris and Vern are at it again. But a new addition to the group, brings them all back together after the long vacation from one another. There are some unexpected secrets found, and a mystery on their hands. Now complete!
1. Jump the Gun

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the movie, didnt write the book, or anything like that. So. Just. Ya.

**Warning:** Rated M for obvious reasons.

**Written by: **Rav

Like this story? Check out my newest fic! You'll like it! Secrets of the Heart.

* * *

**Jump the Gun**

_Chapter One_

Abigail looked out the window, her jaded eyes watching the passing yellow lines with boredom. She sighed, leaning back in the seat. "Dad, honestly, how long do we have until we get there?" she sighed, glancing to her father. Shane smirked, reaching over and lightly pushed her shoulder.

"Soon Abby," he replied, keeping his spare hand on the wheel. His daughter punched his shoulder, kicking her feet up on the dash.

"I hope so," she exhaled, glancing over to him with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes, flipping on the radio, Buddy Holly began playing. He smiled, sliding back in the seat. That was his favorite, as long as she could remember, since she was baby. She could remember falling asleep to it. It was funny to think, she could remember music, but not her mother. She shrugged the thought off, returning her gaze to the slowly passing road. Shane lightly tapped the steering wheel, mouthing the words. Abby rolled her eyes, smiling lightly. She turned on her hip, touching the glass. One lines. Two lines. Three lines. Dead opossum. Five lines. Something caught her eyes. She sat up, gluing herself to the window. A bright sign that read, 'Castle Rock - 5 Miles'. She pointed to the sign glancing to her father. He nodded, tuning the radio.

* * *

"No Duchamp, I'm not doing it," came Verns annoyed voice. Teddy rolled his eyes, coming up behind him.

"Come on Verno, no one will know," he replied, giving him a hard pat on the back. Vern shook his head, taking a few steps back. "What are you a pussy?" Verno spun around, furrowing his thick brows.

"Don't call me that," he said firmly. Teddy gave an expectant look, holding his hands out. Vern hesitated, but Teddy repeated the name. Vern was getting frustrated. He shoved Teddy aside, striding up to the 1959 Chevrolet Impala Sport Coupe. Teddy cleared his throat, following quickly. He double-took twice over his shoulder, making completely sure no one saw. Vern hesitated, jumping into the drivers seat. Teddy threw him the keys, jumping in the back. Vern stuck the keys into the ignition, and sat there. Teddy pushed his shoulder.

"Come on," he whispered impatiently. Vern bit his lip, and finally did it. Turning the key, the car sparked into life. "Haha! Purrs like a kitten," Teddy shouted, pushing Verns shoulder excited. Vern jiggled the shift-stick and stepped on the gas, squealing out of the back-door parking lot. Teddy shouted with glee, leaning out the window, "Take that ya fucking bag!" he snickered, leaning forward to turn on the radio. Vern sighed, shaking his head. He knew he should have stuck with Gordie and Chris. Teddy wasn't really the best influence. Today was a very productive day. They smoked some, didn't pay the bill at lunch, and were now stealing their teachers car. Great.

* * *

Chris was slumped over his book, half-asleep. Gordie came in, sliding a pop across the table. Chris sat forward, "Oh, thanks Gordo," he said, rubbing his listless eyes. Gordon nodded, sitting in the chair across from him. Popping off the cap of his own, he flipped a few pages.

"I'm starving," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Chris took a long swig of his soda, and nodded in agreement. Gordie closed the book, shoving it aside. "Lets go get something to eat," he sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Chris sighed with relief.

"We have finish this goddamn essay," he said, taking another long drink. Gordie nodded, looking at the books. They liked to taunt him, he was even having nightmares about them. With all this extra work, he hadn't a lot of time to work on his book, which was becoming a chore in itself. He looked up, watching Chris unroll his cigarettes. Gordon stopped him.

"My mom doesn't like when you smoke. Come on," he said, standing up and leading his friend to the door. Chris followed, holding the squeaky screen door open. When they got outside, Chris could hear Gordons mother coming down the stairs. He quickly skipped two stairs down the porch and around the corner to the back. Gordie followed, wanting a drag of his cigarette badly.

When the pair reached the back, Gordie took his own out. Chris glanced to Gordie, taking a deep breath. "Hey, you ever see Teddy and Vern anymore?" he said, taking a another deep inhale of his cancer-stick.

Gordie nodded, "Usually down in town. You?"

"Ya, I saw them at the diner yesterday," he said licking his lips. Chris nodded, looking up at the late afternoon sky. His rubbed his arm lightly, it still hurt, all these years later. Gordie glanced down, blinking, he shuddered, remembering that long day. Several different beatings, a broken nose, fingers and a kick to the family jewels. He took a breath. "Hey Gordo, remember Ray Brower?"

Gordie nodded, "How can I forget?"

"Just wondering."

"Why, you think about it a lot?"

"Ya. You?"

"Yup."


	2. Out of Gas

**Out of Gas**

_Chapter Two_

Abby closed the car door, looking around. Shane came up behind her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "What do ya think kiddo?" he said, looking over their new home. Abby tilted her head, pursing her lips. The large white house, had a wrap-around porch, a picnic table seated nicely in the front, with black shudders and doors. She nodded.

"Its perfect," she sighed, a smile forming.

"As long as you can play," he said, pushing her lightly. Abby pushed back, running up the sidewalk.

"I can," she shouted, stomping up the steps and touching the banister. Her father followed, suitcase in hand. He loved his daughters music. She was truly talented. Unlike most parents, he loved the noise. Abby looked over her shoulder, "The key" she said, and he quickly tossed them to her. She shoved the key in, and pushed the heavy oak door open. She was greeted by a rush of cool air. Smiling, she slid in, looking over the empty space happily. "I love it," she called out the door. She turned, not hearing a response, only mumbling. Creeping up to the door, she peered out, seeing her father talking with a woman.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Edison," he said shaking the woman's hand. She smiled.

"Please, call me Edna," she replied, a light laugh afterwards. Abby opened the door, sliding out to lean against a column. Edna looked up, "Oh, this must be your charming daughter," she said, looking Abby up and down. Abby smiled smugly, glancing to her father, who rolled his eyes shrugging. She reluctantly stepped down to shake the woman's hand. Edna gave a giggle, "Quite the tomboy are we?" she said, glancing to her father. Abby looked down at her pants, and shrugged, walking back up the steps, muttering things the whole time.

She ripped open the door, going inside. She approached the mirror on the wall, looking at herself. She had reddish-brown hair, that was loosely hanging over her shoulders, curling at the end. For clothes, she almost always wore the same thing. A dull shirt, covered by a suit top, and a pair of black, gray or jean pants. But today, was suspenders. She liked the look, always had. Shane never objected, and she really didn't care what people thought. Scratching her head, she turned around, her father coming in the door. She gave him that look, with her big blue eyes. "I'm sorry Abby, I didn't know shed be so…bubbly," he replied, dropping his luggage. Abby sighed, throwing her arms around her father and hugging him. "What is for dinner?" he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

Chris lightly jabbed Gordie in the ribs, he gestured to the ar that had just pulled up. "Hey, someone's moved in in the old Connelly house," he said, watching the windows. Gordie looked over, inspecting the car and trailer behind it. He took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Finally. Been sitting there for five years. Empty." Chris nodded, flicking the butt away. Gordie did the same, and stuck his hands in his pockets. They both slowly walked to the road, eyeing the house. "Who do you think it is"

"Santa Clause," Chris replied, rolling his eyes and elbowing his best friend. Gordie chuckled, titling his head. They both lost interest, but were drawn back as the door opened. Out came a girl about their age, maybe a bit older. She wasn't bad looking, but the surprising thing, was the clothes she wore. Chris glanced to Gordie, and they both watched quietly. The girl strode to the car, reaching in to get a guitar. She successfully pulled it out, and started back up the sidewalk. Chris gave a light laugh, "Ever see a girl dress like that?" Gordon shook his head, and watched until the front door closed again.

* * *

Teddy glared at Vern. But Vern rebuked him, "Hey, it was your idea man!" he shouted, sitting in the dirt, throwing pebbles into the road. Teddy stood up, kicking dirt.

"I didn't know it had half a tank of gas you fagot!" he said venomously. Vern stood up, looking at it.

"Now what Duchamp?"

"I don't know," Teddy replied angrily, kicking one of the wheels. Vern sighed, leaning out to look both ways.

"Hey, Gordies house isn't too far off."

"So?"

"Lets walk that way," he said. Teddy waved a hand.

"Why?"

"Have a better idea genius?"

"Fuck off…" Vern shrugged and began in the direction of Gordons house. Teddy stood in the road for a moment, calling after him. He growled, and finally followed, mumbling the entire time. Vern ignored him, he had become an expert on that sort of thing. Teddy really could get to him, and one had to learn.

Half-way down the road, Vern paused, looking eagerly into the distance. "Hey, is that Gordie?" he said, pointing a finger at a pair of boys walking. Teddy came up beside him, leveling his glasses,.

"Ya…ya that is," he said, waving his arms. Vern did the same, and approached them quickly, hooting and yelling. Once the two pairs met, they exchanged strangled glances. Chris smiled, and looked at Gordie, Gordie smiled and looked at Vern, who smiled at Teddy. They all gave a good laugh. Chris stretched out an arm.

"Skin it."


	3. Bus Fare

**Bus Fare**

_Chapter Three_

Abby sighed, slumping her forehead on her hand, looming over a textbook. She glared the book down, as if it would run away if she tried hard enough. It didn't budge. She looked up, a waitress coming up and placing a glass of soda down. Abby thanked her, and took a sip. Looking down at the textbook, she closed it, her eyes relishing at the thought of no more work. Her third day at school, and no friends. All she did was earn very rude or strange looks. Oh well. She knew it would happen, and the first day she tried to convince her father she was going to be ridiculed. He insisted she go, so she did. She could not wait for the weekend. Ugh. Three teachers said she looked 'odd', and she already had to switch lockers. Twice. She knew this school would blow. But not that bad. Ugh. Why was seventeen such a horrid age?

She settled into her seat, looking around the diner with bright blue eyes. She jumped, startled by the crowd of men that just came bustling in. She glanced over her booth, studying the group curiously. Three of them, and they called each other names. 'Eyeball and Ace'. She chuckled, slumping back down into her seat.

"I don't wanna eat at this rat-hole. Come on, lets head over to that burger joint," Billy said, looking around. The waitress sighed, sticking her notebook away, and returning to the counter. Ace shoved him.

"Man, shut up. When I want you opinion, I'll fucking ask," he said. Ace elbowed Eyeball, gesturing with a tilt of the head to the only booth seated. Abby sat there, quietly drinking her soda, her red head bobbing as she slumped down. Ace chuckled, and led the way. Eyeball and Billy following with smirks. Abby didn't see it coming. Suddenly, Ace slid into the seat opposite her table ,smiling with his yellow teeth. Abby started, glancing up at the two looming over the booth. She looked at Ace who was sizing her up. "Hey there," he said, switching a toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

"Can I help you," Abby said, raising her thin eyebrows. Ace chuckled in his throat, Eyeball and Billy doing the same. Honestly, Abby didn't see what was so funny. He touched her book, sliding it in front of him.

"What's this?" he said, flipping through a few pages. Abby shifted uncomfortably. He laughed, "Doing homework?" he said, slamming the cover and leaning forward. Abby furrowed her brows, her eyes dancing.

"Maybe," she replied flippantly, sliding the book from beneath his hands. She place it in her bag, sitting back in her cushioned seat. Ace laughed again.

"Wanna have some fun?" he said, emphasizing the last word. Abby bit her lower lip, shrugging. Ace glanced up at his friends. "Some rest and relaxation. Who needs school?" he said, licking his lips. Abby leaned forward, wincing at his stale breath.

"How about some piss and off," she replied, quirking both her brows and smiling. Ace let out a laugh. Abby laughed a bit too, but stopped, "What's so funny?" she said, tilting her head. Ace's face went straight, he leaned back. No one talked to him that way. Certainly not chicks. Eyeballs good eye enlarged, Billy stared, and all was quiet. Abby reached for her bag, slipping it over her shoulder. She sighed, laying some change on the table. She stood up, brushing past the men. She didn't even stop to turn around. The gang sat there, exchanging glances. Ace fumed, snapping his toothpick in half. Eyeball backed up, letting his undisputed leader storm from his seat. He exchanged a glance with Billy, and quickly followed.

* * *

Chris laughed, pushing Teddy's shoulder, "You really stole her car?" he said glancing to Gordie, who was laughing.

Teddy nodded, "Sure did. Verno here nearly shit his pants," he said laughing. Vern denied it, glaring at his friend. Teddy nodded rapidly, "You did to. 'Oh, what if we get caught Duchamp. I'm so scared!'," he mocked, laughing and pushing Vern. The four stood in the diners lot, exchanging jokes and stories. Normally they would have been at the junkyard, or getting into trouble, but this had to do.

Chris glanced to the ringing door, watching that same girl stride from the diner. The one who just moved in. He tapped Gordies shoulder, pointing at her. Gordie nodded, "Hey, its that new girl," he said. Teddy and Vern glanced, checking her out. "She moved into the Connelly place," he added, taking out a cigarette. Teddy looked her over. Vern laughed.

"Ever seen a girl dress like that?" Everyone shook their heads. The door rung again, but Ace came out, clearly upset. Eyeball and Billy followed shortly. Chris watched, glancing to Gordie. Something was going to happen. Teddy elbowed Vern.

"Someone is dead," he said, leveling his glasses and taking a cigarette out from behind his ear. Vern nodded. They all watched, finally realizing, he was following the new girl. Chris swallowed, looking at Gordie, who looked at Teddy, who looked at Vern. She must have done something. She turned the corner, quickly followed by the gang. All was quiet, and a shout emitted from the corner. The four started off, their Conversers digging into the gravel. Struggling to balance, they reached the corner, and turned, toppling into one another.

Abby had just shoved away Ace, who was now gripping her by the throat and pushing her into a wall. Eyeball and Billy stood, smirking at the scene. Chris hesitated, remembering the beating he got from his older brother. Abby kneed Ace, who buckled over in pain. She then, kneed his face, and he quickly fell over, holding his nose. She spit on the cement, her saliva colored crimson. She swore at him, scooping her things up. Ace got back up, his teeth coded in blood. He reached into his pocket, taking out a switchblade. The knife clicked open, the metal glinting in the harsh sunlight. Chris had to say something, or this girl would be face down in a pool of blood. "Hey! Leave her alone you asshole!" he shouted. Gordie, Teddy and Vern glanced to Chris.

"Ya you fagot," Teddy shouted. Vern and Gordie nodded. "She only weighs a hundred pounds less than you," Teddy added. Abby looked in their direction, spitting again. Ace laughed, and Eyeball and Billy spun around. Eyeball glared at his younger brother.

"Get your ass home Chris," he said acidly. Chris shook his head. Ace ignored them, approaching Abby with a wicked smile. Abby was flat against the wall, her breathing deepened. Why the hell did she always complicate things? Things were getting worst, and fast. Teddy looked around, and saw a bottle. He picked it up, aimed and chucked it. It fell straight against Ace's head, shattering into a million pieces. The man fell, the knife sailing through the air. Abby stood there, looking at her heroes. "Run," Vern said, Billy lunging to grab him.

Vern was the first out of the lot, followed by Chris, Gordie and Teddy who ran up and grabbed Abbys arm. He pulled her along, following his friends. Ace moaned, and shouted, "Get those little bastards!" Eyeball and Billy took off immediately, covering ground like rockets. The five turned a corner, running up Atlantic Blvd. Teddy still pulling Abby along. Chris led the way, followed by Gordie, and the wheezing Vern. They saw their chance, a open door to the theater. The dashed towards it, jumping inside and slamming the door shut. The all collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Chris, Gordie and Vern were all piled on top of one another, and burst out laughing. Finally Vern sat up.

"Hey, where's Teddy and that girl?"

* * *

Teddy veered to the left, watching the door shut. He glanced over his shoulder, "Shit!" he aid, pulling on Abby's arm. Abby glanced as well, repeating the word. Eyeball and Billy were in hot pursuit. Teddy looked desperately for a hiding spot, or a way out, but nothing. He dodged a kid on a bike, separated from Abby for a moment. She caught her footing, and nearly fell. Now back side by side, Abby gasped, noticing how close their enemies had gotten. Teddy's eyes lit up, a bus was loading. He pointed to it, grabbing her arm and pulling her across the street. The doors were closing! Teddy put a hand between them, and pulled Abby in. He had no fare. Abby dug in her pocket, and handed the driver some money, and they both shuffled to the far back. The bus took off again, and their enemies, were left in the exhaust. The two collapsed in a seat, panting tiredly. Teddy offered a hand.

"Teddy Duchamp," he said in between breaths, Abby smiled, grasping it.

"Abigail Harris," she said, smiling. Teddy shook it, looking her over closely now. From far off, she didn't seem all that great, but up close, she was a knock out. She had curves in all the right places, soft silky reddish brown hair, and blue eyes. She may have dressed differently, but she sure did have a great…ya know...chest area. Teddy looked up. "Call me Abby," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Teddy nodded, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. She gave Ace a hell of a fight. Teddy was going to get his ass handed to him for that little stunt. But it was worth it.


	4. Ante Up

**Ante Up**

_Chapter Four_

It had been two days since the little gang war. And to the boys surprise, Ace and his men hadn't come looking for them. But, one couldn't be off guard, they were everywhere. The ears and the eyes of Castle rock.

"Hah!" Teddy shouted, slamming his cards down and revealing a full house. Everyone groaned, and Teddy unfolded his arms, sweeping up the ante with a smile. "That's right girls. Duchamp wins anther round!" he laughed. Chris rolled his eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey Gordie, wasn't it a lot more quiet without Teddy?" Chris smirked, glancing to his best friend. Gordon nodded, giving a laugh. Chris took another breath, Teddy mocking him. Teddy picked up a penny, flicking it at Vern who was reading a magazine.

"Verno, wake up," he said, leaning out to turn up a radio. "You in this next round?"

"Na," Vern replied, flipping a page. Teddy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What are you reading anyways?" Gordie said, leaning in to look at the cover.

"Pussies United," Teddy replied, and everyone chuckled. Vern scowled. Tossing it down. He looked at the radio, then to each of his friends. This clubhouse was pretty beat up, and man it felt good to be back with his best pals. Teddy began shuffling, and dealing the cards. Chris picked up his, licking his finger and aligning them to his liking. Gordie did the same, but flicked one with a smile. Vern looked down to his small pile and picked it up. He looked over it, instantly knowing he had nothing. He groaned inwardly, glancing to Teddy who was lighting up another cigarettes.

Vern cleared his throat, "Where's that girl?" he said, looking up to hear a song come on the radio. Teddy turned it down, tossing a nickel into the pot. He looked up, licking his lips and leveling his glasses.

"She's tired," he said, a hint of smile dancing over his lips. Vern quirked his brow in confusion. Teddy took a long drag from his cigarette, attempting to make a circle with his smoke. "We did the dance," he said with a snicker. Vern still did not understand. Teddy rolled his eyes, leaning a bit, "The mumbo Vern," he said. Vern shrugged. Teddy slapped his hand onto the table, "Come on Verno! I banged her!" he said, looking up. Chris laughed uncontrollably, Gordie looking at him with a quizzical smile.

"Ya and I was elected president," Chris said, laying his hand down. Gordie and Vern laughed.

"Damnit," Teddy said, laying his hand down and shoving the ante to Chris. Chris piled the ante into his lap, still snickering. Suddenly, a knock came from below, and everyone paused. Teddy flicked his cigarette butt, and coughed. "Who's there," he said, the silence gnawing.

"Abby," returned the voice of their new found friend. They moved the table, and in climbed Abby. She stood aside as they placed the table back, and sat down on the floor, looking at the four boys awkwardly. Teddy sighed, looking at his friends. Obviously, he had not 'banged' her.

"Guys this is Abby. Abby, this is Chris, Vern and Gordie," he said, pointing to each one to match their name. Chris waved, Gordie nodded, and…Vern asked a million and one questions.

"Are you a real girl, or some queer? Why do you dress like that? Have a boyfriend? Is the Connelly house haunted?" Abby looked at him with a light smile, and laughed.

"Hey guys," she responded, giving a wave. Teddy began shuffling again, this time dealing in Abby. "Um no, I'm all girl. I like dressing like this, no and no," she replied to Vern's interrogation. Teddy smirked.

"Verno here never saw a girl before, or at least up close. Don't be surprised if he tries to feel you up," Teddy said, and in response everyone laughed, except Vern.

"Shut-up Duchamp," he responded, picking up his cards. Everyone had their hands, and looked intently at them, exchanging spare glances. "Abby, you bring money?" Vern asked, glancing up at her. Abby nodded, rearranging her card. Gordie sighed.

"I fold," he said, placing his hand down. He glanced to Abby, who was wearing almost the same thing the day they first saw her. Except now she was wearing jeans. Teddy laughed, tossing a penny into the pot. Vern did the same, and so did Chris. Abby also did the same, but tossed in a nickel. She smirked at them, quietly going over her hand.

"Got a good hand Abby?" Chris said, picking up a soda and taking a swig. Abby shrugged, glancing to Teddy who was reading her. She sighed, uncrossing her legs.

"She aint got shit," Teddy said, adding the nickel. Vern folded, and Chris put his in. Abby sighed, and spread her hand down. A royal flush. "Shit," Teddy sighed, throwing his down. Chris did the same, and Vern laughed.

"Holy cow! A royal!" he said, pointing at the hand.

"No shit Verno. I may be half-deaf but I'm not blind," he said, punching Vern's shoulder. Vern rubbed his shoulder, scooting away from his friend. Abby sighed, picking up her win. Teddy gathered up the cards.

"Hey guys, you hear about those murders?" he said, glancing to each one in turn. Everyone shook their heads. He sighed, flipping the cards over and setting them down. "Ya. That Dennison kid. Found him in the woods near the tracks. With a bullet in his head," Teddy said. Everyone listened carefully, Vern wide-eyed. "They never found out who is was. That was last week. Last night, they found another one. His face was so screwed up, they couldn't identify him."

"Whoa," Vern said, picking up a cigarette and lighting it. Teddy nodded. Chris sighed, and waved his hand.

"Bullshit Teddy," Chris said. Teddy stood up.

"Fuck off Chris. Its true," he said, glancing to everyone. "I say, we figure this thing out, and finally get our names in the newspaper," he said, slamming his fist on the table. Vern nodded rapidly.

"Ya, ya!"

Chris sighed, looking at Gordie. "What happened last time Teddy? We got the shit beat out of us!" he said, Gordie nodding as well. Vern shivered, looking at Abby, who was completely in the dark about the whole thing. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"What are you all? Pussy?" Everyone except Abby growled, and began arguing. Teddy mocked Vern, causing Vern to lunge at him. Chris and Gordie lept to keep him off Teddy, while Teddy aimed an uppercut to Vern's jaw line. Abby sighed, watching as she plopped her chin into one hand. Suddenly, Chris shouted.

"Enough!" Everyone was quiet, even Teddy, who looked ridiculous without glasses. Teddy growled, scooping up his glasses and setting them back on his face. Everyone looked to Chris, who was breathing heavily. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright. Alright, listen. it's a good plan Duchamp. A plan and a half. But, what about the people who are doing this? Its not Ace and his gang now, they wont stop to think twice about killing us. We're just another Tyler Dennison to them," he said, glancing to Vern who was miserably rubbing his face.

Abby nodded, "Hes right. My grandpa was a cop. These people aren't some cheap dime store bandits. They are the real deal," she said, bunching her hair up into a ponytail. Teddy set hid jaw, slugging his shoulders.

"Who died and put you in charge?" he said rather acidly. Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Teddy," she replied, her chest rose, and she glanced at the other three boys who were wide-eyed and in literal shock. Teddy was quiet, but quickly retaliated.

"Who said you were even in this Harris?"

"I do," Chris said quickly, glancing to the new gang-member.

"What!" Teddy wailed, glaring daggers at Chris. He slapped a cup off the table, it shattered on the wall, and left a fizzing mess all over the ground. Abby glanced between the two, and sighed.

"Alright. Listen Teddy. I'm not trying to take over, or anything. Its just, I've seen first hand what a murderer can do, and its not all sunshine and roses. They will, kill you" she said, standing up and dusting off her jeans. Teddy ran a hand through his thick hair, and nodded. In a crazy way, he understood. Chris agreed, and soon everyone had sat down around the table, and swapped ideas. Vern however, suggested they go eat. This aroused another argument between he and Teddy, which resulted in a massive pile-on. Abby laughed and she jumped on the very top. Vern wailing on the very bottom of it all.


	5. Driveby

**Driveby**

_Chapter Five_

Ace sat in a ripped car seat, grimacing as Eyeball sewed up the gash in his head. Eyeball missed, and pricked his sensitive scalp. "Fuck!" he said, a shoved Eyeball off his wound. He gripped his head, kicking over a stool, and sending a crackling radio to the ground. "You fucking fagot. Watch what the hell your doing," he seethed. Eyeball stood up, dusting himself off. He grunted, looking at Billy who was half-asleep in Ace's car. "Come on, I aint got all day," he said, sitting back down. Eyeball hesitated, wanting to deck Ace in the face. Since when did he become his little servant boy? He spat on the ground, settling back down on a chair.

"What are we going to do about those little pricks Ace?" he said, going back to work. He purposely pulled the thread tight, making ace wince. The blonde gripped his fist tightly, digging trenches in his palms. "Cant let them get away like that. Especially that little chick."

"Will you shut the fuck up Eyeball? I'm trying to think," he said venomously. Eyeball pulled the thread again. He began wondering why on earth he even started in with the girl .Ace could have anyone he wanted, why her? She dressed like a guy, and wasn't the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to bring up the question, but decided not to. "That little bitch is gonna bleed," he fumed. Eyeball cut the thread between his teeth, purposely jerking it. Ace stood up, sighing with relief. "Alright. We find your little brother and the fucker who did this," he said, pointing to the gash in his head. "and give them all a nice thank you," he said, shoving Billy. Billy rolled over, sitting up. Eyeball went for it.

"Why did you fuck with her anyway Ace?" he said, sliding in the drivers seat. Ace turned to him slowly, eyeing his friend.

"Why do you beat the shit out of your dog?" Ace replied, popping a toothpick in his mouth. "Does it come when its called after that? Does it fuck with you?" Eyeball got it. He nodded, realizing what it was all about. He didn't want her. He didn't like her. Ace was an asshole and shit crazy.

* * *

"I don't know guys, this isn't a good idea," Vern whined. His four friends looked at him with furrowed brows. Teddy sighed, wrapping an arm over his friend's shoulder and drawing him tight.

"Aw, pussy wanna go home?" he said in mock concern. Vern pushed him away, and everyone laughed amused. Abby glanced to Teddy, who was now lighting up a cigarette. She gave them all a quizzical look. Were there cops in Castle Rock? She sighed, clearing her throat.

"How far?" she said. Teddy looked back, his cancer-stick pursed between his lips.

"About a mile," he replied, dropping back to walk beside her. Chris and Gordie were ahead about five feet, laughing and exchanging jokes. Vern was reading a comic-book, and to no surprise, eating. Teddy sighed, taking a drag from his smoke. "Like the town so far?" Abby nodded, pushing her hands into her pockets.

"Its no New York, but I like it. I could do without Ace though," she said, rolling her eyes. She paused, "Hey, I never said thanks, ya know. For throwing that bottle at his head," he said with a laugh. Teddy laughed, choking on his smoke.

"Did you see his face? Priceless man," he said, throwing his head back and letting the smoke come out in ringlets. Abby nodded, her chortles dying down. He sighed, scratching his head, "He's a real asshole. Don't feel special, he does it to every new comer. To put them in their places," he said, holding out the cigarette. Abby looked at the smoldering, cancer-ridden object, and bit her lip. Teddy rose his brows with an expectant stare. She reached forward with thin white fingers, and grasped it between her index and thumb. Looking over it, she brought it to her lips, taking a deep inhale. Almost immediately, she had a fit of coughs, and threw it, holding her throat. Teddy erupted in a chorus of laughter, nearly falling down. He grabbed onto her shoulder, leaning on her as he gripped his stomach in sheer enjoyment. Abby wiped the acid tears from her eyes, and exhaled five times.

"You sadist!" she said, shoving him with a smirk. Teddy laughed harder, and as she pushed him, grabbed onto her arm for stability. Falling down a deep ditch, he took her with him. She shouted, and the two disappeared below the ground. Vern, Chris and Gordie looked back, watching the tail-end of their disaster. They ran over, only to find Teddy and Abby laying side by side, laughing insanely. Chris chuckled, Gordie shook his head with a smirk, and Vern laughed, pointing at Teddy. Abby glanced to her friend, groaning as she stood up, helping up Teddy as well. Teddy wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He searched for his glasses, and Abby handed them to him. He put them, on. Still laughing the two climbed up the incline. Chris grabbed Teddy's hand, and Gordie quickly helped Abby up. As soon as they were up. Teddy pointed at Abby.

"W-what a pussy," he said. Abby punched his shoulder, and he gripped it, still laughing. "You should have seen your face Harris. It was worth the wait," he said. His laughter was soon retired to chuckles, and the five moved on. Abby and Teddy took up the back, still arguing and laughing. Chris turned to Gordie, giving a light sigh.

"This is kind of crazy Gordie. We're going to get ourselves killed," he said. Gordon considered his friends words. He nodded, crossing his arms and kicking a stone along the road.

"Well, it will make a good book," he snickered, and Chris smiled. "Besides, Abby and Teddy seem to get along great," he said sarcastically, glancing back to the two which were arguing over something ridiculous. Chris nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Teddy's hard to get along with," he said, hearing Teddy use the words 'pussy' several hundred times. Gordie chuckled, nodding in agreement. He really was. "But, I guess it's a great thing to do. I mean, after this, we'll probably will never see each other again," he said. Gordon paused.

"Why?"

"Well, you know. School, and all that stuff Gordo."

"I guess."

Teddy shook his head, "Who cares," he said, throwing his hands up. Abby shoved him, and darted ahead, to stand by Vern.

"What ya reading Verno?" she said, looking over the book. Vern looked up, smiling.

"Just a comic," he said, but before he could reply. Teddy had come up and shoved Abby from behind, she stumbled, but quickly caught her footing. Spinning around she declared her victory.

"Hah!" she shouted, but her face became straight. "Shit," she whispered. Her face went white, and she dropped her arms. Teddy gave her a quizzical look, and was about to ask what was wrong. Before another word was uttered, he spun around, seeing a truck speeding towards them. He quickly jumped to the side of the road. Abby had tackled Vern to the side, the boy screaming the whole time. Chris had a moment to react, and grabbed Gordie, ripping him to the opposite side. The truck barely ripping the back of Gordies leg. Gordie writhed in pain, hitting the dirt and swearing a tapestry of vulgarity. The truck sped from view, taking a cloud of dust along with it.

Chris held Gordie down, who was still leaking a few curses. Opposite from them, Vern, Teddy and Abby all stood up, looking over at their friends. They darted across the road, digging up gravel and spitting it out behind them. "Hold still man," he said, looking at Gordies leg. Gordie couldn't, all he saw was blood and the truck replay a billion times. Abby plopped down onto her knees beside them, looking at it. Teddy and Vern followed. Teddy uttered 'shit' a few million times before running out to the road.

"Ya you better run cock-suckers!" he shouted. After he had had his fill of somewhat revenge, he returned to his friends. Chris looked at Vrn, who was saying 'holy cow'. Abby sighed.

"What the fuck Gordie, your not even bleeding," she sighed. Gordie sat up, looking at his bruised leg. Vern slumped back with relief, Chris smirked. The bruise was purple, and somewhat brown, and was about the size of a grapefruit. There was red swelling all around it, and a knick under his knee, but that was it. Gordie sighed, dropping back on his back. Abby stood up, watching the dirt settle onto the ground. Someone didn't like their little crusade. She glanced to Chris, sucking on her bottom lip. Teddy looked up at her, wiping dust of his lenses,

"Thanks for that warning Harris," he said, coughing up dirt. Vern stood up, complaining some more on how dangerous it was. Chris helped Gordie up, and slung and arm over his shoulder. They all decided, for now. To stay off the road.


	6. Fingerprints

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter guys! _

**Fingerprints**

_Chapter Six_

"I-I-I swear Ace, I haven't seen them since Friday." Ace slammed him against the wall, his first curling against the boys shirt. David Charleston. The kid had information. Always. And he knew when to spill, and when to keep his mouth shut. The towns biggest eavesdropper, liar and thief. Ace went to him for info all the time, but this particular time, David "Crow" Charleston hadn't a word to give. "That's it," he said, his back stung from the burning hot brick he had been shoved into. Ace ripped his hand away, pointing at Crows face.

"Alright you little bag of shit. I'll believe you. For now. You bailin' on me, I'll gut you like a trout. We at an agreement?" Ace said, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Crow nodded his head rapidly. "Alright, beat it," he said, and the kid ran off faster than a jack rabbit on a hot date. Ace turned on his heel, looking over the gang. He brushed past them, and opened the car door.

"Ace, what are we gonna do if we find em' anyways, the-"

"Get in the fucking car Charlie. Now," he said, staring ahead at the wheel. Charlie, Billy and Eyeball climbed, in, and Ace gunned up the engine. He sat their, the car idling and he turned around in his seat. "What's up with you pussies? You got balls still, or did they fucking fall off while you were running those little bastards down?" he said, eyeing the three with a heavy brow. He turned back around, squealing from the gravel, spitting it out as he did so. No one spoke a word. Ace was more than irked by the situation they were in. He needed revenge, and wouldn't stop, drink, or sleep until he had it. He already decided at he was going to do. First, beat the shit out of that little fuck Duchamp. Then, play Russian roulette with that little bitch. He would hesitate either. Put a bullet in her brain and drop her in the river. He'd leave Chambers and Teccio to get beaten senseless by their brothers, and maybe break Lachance's nose again, and a leg this time too. Only because he hated that little shit. For taking his glory. Him and his little pussy friends. He gripped the wheel tightly, taking a turn. He knew where to head to. He was sure he knew where their little hideout was. If they weren't there, maybe they'd find something that would lead them to the five little shits. That, and fuck the place up.

* * *

"Who gives a rats ass?" rang Teddy's angry voice. Abby sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Holy shit Teddy, it says 'do not cross'," she replied, pointing at the yellow tape that stretched around a group of trees. "Besides, cops swarm this place."

"They aren't now!"

"They will be."

"Stop being a pussy Abby."

"I'm not!"

"Are too. You chickenshit. Cross the damn line."

Vern looked at Chris, and Chris looked at Gordie. "Is that the tenth time?" Vern said, looking at the two arguing.

"Eleventh," replied Chris with a sigh. The two had been at each others throat, like two starving wolves. Fighting over shit that didn't really matter, or things that did. Both. Teddy however was being just unreasonable. Abby had a point, and Chris was considering it now. "Teddy," he aid stepping in between the two and holding out his hands. "She's right. We cant just cross it. We'll ruin the evidence, and they'll know we were here." Teddy threw up his hand and pointed at Abby.

"You know, this really surprises me," he said sarcastically. "I knew you'd all chicken out at the last second. Except I thought Abby at least wouldn't," he said glancing at the girl. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"We can circle it, that's it. We just, cant, go inside." Gordie put in his words, and glanced at everyone. All was quiet. But, like he usually did, Teddy ignored all matter of rationality and crossed the yellow tape. He waved at them, and disappeared around an old shack. Chris glanced to Gordie ,and quickly followed. Vern stood by Abby and looked up at her. She groaned and followed reluctantly, Vern close behind.

"Just, don't touch anything," Abby said, running up to the others. Teddy ignored her and touched a shovel leaned against the shack. It fell over, hitting a whiskey bottle that shattered. "Good job," she said sarcastically. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Grow a pair Harris."

"Grow a pair for me," she replied flatly. Abby approached the shack, peering inside. It still reeked of death. She tried to leave her fingers off of things, and almost touched the wall. She glanced back at Gordie. "Hey, who are the Cobras?" she said, looking over a wall. Gordie came up beside her, eyeing the wall, that had 'Cobras' spray painted on it in red.

"Aces gang," he said, looking over it with curiosity. Abby glanced to him with a nod. Somehow, Gordie and the others just knew it wasn't the Cobras who killed Dennison and the other kid. He didn't think it was possible. Someone else had to of, and maybe skipped town. But they had to be killed for a reason. Unless it was a psycho. Gordie tried hard to think of other hideouts the gang had. Nothing came to mind. His eyes wandered the shack, and he saw something, wedged beneath the floorboards. The cops would have found that, they would have. That means the culprit must have returned to the scene of the crime. "Hey look," he said, pointing a finger at the object. Abby nodded, and Teddy pushed through. He crouched down, trying to un-wedge it.

"Wont budge," he said between clenched teeth. He glanced up, "Anyone got a knife?" Abby nodded, crouching down beside him, brushing in front of him and sticking the knife into the crack. The object popped free and hit the floor with a light ring. It was a key. Abby picked it up, and lay it in her palm. Teddy looked at it, leaning over and adjusting his glasses. "Hey, its from that hotel! My dad went there once, brought back the towel. It had the same symbol," he said, picking it up and bringing it to his face. They all backed out of the shed. He showed it to them. It was a spade, etched over the silver surface. "it's the Four Aces hotel," he breathed.

"Ya, ya! I've been by there. Tourists' palce" Vern said excitedly, picking up the key. Vern dropped it.

"Vern!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry," he replied. Everyone got down on all fours, searching frantically for it. Leaves scuttled about as they dug around in the wet foliage. "I'm so sorry guys. Sincerely," he said lifting up a board only to find a nest of ants.

"Got it," Abby said, picking it up and stuffing it in her pant pocket. Everyone stood up, brushing off their pants. "Alright, so where is this hotel Teddy?"

"East from here, just outside Castle Rock. Its where Chris scored that blonde chick. Remember that," he said with a smirk. Chris rolled his eyes, shoving Teddy. "'Oh Chris! Your so strong and handsome, please take me away! Please have me!'" he mocked in his little voice. Abby chuckled, Gordie holding in a burst of laughter. Vern didn't quite get it. Everyone quieted down. The silence was quickly broken, however.

"Well, look what we found," Ace said with his irritating yet attractive voice. The five friends spun around, looking up at the four men. Abby backed up, instantly terrified. "Oh. don't be afraid girls, we just want to say thanks," he said. Eyeball snickered, eyeing the five of them.

"Your welcome," Teddy replied with a smile. Ace spit his toothpick out, and reached into his pocket. Chris walked in front of Teddy.

"What do you want," he said his fists clenched. Ace laughed, flicking his knife out. Chris flinched.

"You," he said, and immediately lunged for them. Chris stood still, but was quickly shoved aside as Ace aimed for Teddy. Teddy jumped aside, nearly hitting a tree.

"Holy shit," he said, fumbling to balance himself. So this is what it was like to step up. Usually he was just the guy that insulted them and got away with it. Ace spun around, and Eyeball grabbed Cheis, holding him in a half-nelson. Vern was already gone, running back down to the gravel road. Gordie stood by Abby, unsure exactly what to do. Abby glanced at him.

"What do we do?" she said stunned.

"Last time I had a gun" Gordie replied, a bit shakily. Ace lunged for Teddy again, but he was to far away. It was time to improvise. Ace flipped the knife over, gripping the blade. He aimed, and flung it. The blade whooshed through the air, and caught Teddy in the shoulder. Teddy shouted out a few dozen curses, and looked at his bleeding shoulder. The white shirt was smeared with dirt, and now soaked with blood. Ace went for him, but was derailed with a shove from Gordie. But Gordie was quickly wrangled in by Charlie. As Ace realigned himself, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He fell to the ground, howling in pain. Abby backed off, ripping her knife from his flesh. She was shaking, and pale, and went again, this time kicking his stomach. Eyeball threw down Chris and went for her, grasping her from behind. She dropped the bloody knife, and struggled to escape. Gordie yelled as Ace stood back up, and managed to break free, ramming him from the side. Ace was pushed into the shed, and it buckled as he did so. Gordie ran to Teddys side, quickly followed by Billy.

Abby could feel Eyeballs hot breath on neck, her hairs prickled. She quickly elbowed his gut, but he didn't move. She finally brought her head back, and got him in the face, causing him to drop her, and leave tooth marks in her head. Chris helped her up, and scrambled to Gordies side, where Billy was busy beating the shit out of him. Chris kicked Billy's feet out from under him, as Abby picked up Teddy, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Come on Teddy, come on," she whispered, dragging him away. Chris helped Gordie up, and quickly limped behind them. As they all limped away, they could hear the faint sound of yelling voices. Cops. They quickened their pace and disappeared into the woods.


	7. Starlight

_Another chapter! I was in a really good mood, and decided to write another. So here it is! Enjoy!_

**Starlight**

_Chapter Seven_

Darkness had come. Castle Rock was doused as the sun slowly set on the horizon. The gang had a small amount of options. Going back to town, could result in their immediate inhalation. Or, them being arrested. Which, both weren't so attractive at the moment. But everyone was hurt, especially Teddy-who began hallucinating after an hour of walking.

"Paladin Paladin-far from home," Teddy's delusional voice sounded in the thick forest. Abby shifted under his arm as he stumbled. She rolled her eyes, the searing pain in her head touching her a bit as well, but not as much as dear Teddy.

"Damnit Duchamp, will you shut up?" she whispered, Teddy lolled his head to look up at her. He didn't answer, only stumbled forward. He began again, but she quickly covered his mouth. He continued, muffling his little song under her hand. Vern looked back.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hallucinating," Chris said, touching his tender ribs. Wincing he gave a slight groan of pain.

"Why?" Vern said, watching his friend with wide eyes.

"Well Vern, I think that maybe, the knife sticking out of his shoulder could have something to with that," Gordie said, holding a wet rag on his eye. Chris smirked, glancing back to Abby, who was struggling to hold up the slowly slipping Teddy.

"You okay?" he said, eyeing the girl. Abby nodded, touching the back of head and bringing her hand to her face. Her fingers were lightly covered in pink. She sighed, rubbing it on her pants. Teddy looked at her, nearly falling forward. She pushed him back, steadying his footfalls. His glasses fell off the end of his nose, and he nearly stepped on them. Abby called ahead, and Vern promptly picked them up, handing them to Abby. She slipped them into her pocket, and felt the key safely tucked inside. Teddy leaned on her, slipping his hand over her chest.

"Teddy," she said, shoving his hand away. He groggily laughed and nearly toppled over again. "He's getting worse guys," she said, pausing to readjust his arm. Chris sighed, glancing to everyone. "Hey, my dad is away for the weekend. We could go to my house," she said. Gordie nodded.

"Ya, she doesn't live in town. Its perfect," Gordie put in, taking a deep breath. "Shit," he breathed, his ribs so swollen, it hurt to talk. Chris nodded, and so it was agreed, Abby's house was the best. Abby however was quite reluctant. Her father would explode to see four boys home, alone, with her.

* * *

"Easy," Abby said, Chris helping lay Teddy down on the gingham couch. Vern looked around the house, inspecting the fridge and touching things. He managed to break her mothers old vase, and tip over a table.  
Abby began searching her house for a medical kit soon after settling Teddy in, Chris helping her. They looked down stairs, and didn't find a single bad aid. So they went upstairs, searching the second bathroom, and her fathers room. They rounded up two in all, and a suture kit. Returning downstairs, Gordie was looking at pictures on the wall, and Vern was sound asleep in an arm chair.

"Nice house," Gordie said, turning to watch them set their things on the table. Abby thanked him, and quickly got to work on Teddy. Chris and Gordie close by to help out.

"First things first, take that knife out," she said, looking at the object. It was in deep, up to the black hilt. She blade was as sharp as could be. The thing was in there pretty damn deep, and it wouldn't be all easy to take out.

"Why didn't we take out earlier?" Gordie said, walking over to sit beside them.

"Too much blood," Chris replied, glancing to Abby as she wrapped her hand around the handle. Seh held her breath, watching the pale Duchamp. Teddy was barely awake, and muttering god knows what. Abby stiffened, and ripped it out in one swift motion. Teddy howled in pain, naturally scrambling back to grip his wound with a hand. Chris and Gordie helped lay him back as they put a stop to the never-ending blood flow. Abby quickly cut his shirt off and got the rubbing alcohol, and lightly poured it on. Teddy seethed at the pain. She quickly gauzed it, and turned to Vern who had fallen of the chair. Turning back to Teddy, she took out the suture kit. She skimmed over the instructions, and began. Several times throughout, she stopped to pace herself, or because Teddy was putting up a good fight. He once aimed an uppercut to Gordie, but luckily only skinned him.

After it was all said and done, she fixed herself up. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she eyed the teeth marks in her scalp, wincing at the great pain. She took two aspirin, and cleaned up the wound. She checked on Chris, who had wrapped a bandage tight around his waist, and Gordie who was all nice and fixed up, but still looked like hell. She finally sat down on the couch next to the sleeping Teddy and relaxed. Her stomach however, objected to such a thing, and demanded food. She didn't want to get up, so suffered with her grumblings on the couch. Chris and Gordie were situated opposite on the floor, lighting up some Winston's. Abby demanded they go outside however, or her father would return and smell smoke. So they retired to the front porch, careful not to be seen.

Abby kicked off her shoes, laying her head back in the couch, the enticement of sleep heavy. She closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off into sleep. Though she tried three times to break out of it, her eyelids felt as if they had weights on them.

* * *

Abby awoke with a start, her breaths quickened. She opened her eyes, the room dark. She could still hear Vern snoring, and glanced to the seat beside her. Teddy was gone. She glanced around. Chris and Gordie lay sleeping on the floor. Blankets and pillows spread throughout the room. She stood up, the blood rushing from her head. Steadying herself on the arm, Abby pushed off the couch to look around the house. She glanced out the front window and saw a figure on the porch. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat, maybe several. She took a breath, watching smoke plummet from the figures mouth. It was Teddy. She let herself calm for a moment before opening the door.

Teddy spun around, and nodded softly looking back out at the long dirt road. Abby quietly shut the door, coming to stand by her friend. The only sound was the crickets singing around the house, and the gentle lull of the wind. Teddy glanced to her, looking up and down her silhouette. "Hey, thanks Harris. For, ah, fixing me up," he said, and flicked the smoldering cigarette.

"No problem," she replied, rubbing an eye. He took a deep breath, glancing over to her again. "How's it feel," she said, looking down at the crimson bandage. Teddy shrugged.

"Cant really feel anything," he said, touching it lightly. Abby was amazed they weren't arguing. She nodded. Usually they'd start right of the bat. Actually, Teddy was acting terribly calm, and…nice. She shifted, crossing her arms, the nip in the air making her hairs stand on end. Teddy sighed, looking at her.

"You have your glasses," she said, noticing they were on. Teddy nodded. "How did you-you know what-never mind," she said, causing Teddy to chuckle. He to crossed his arms. "You cold?"

"Na," he replied, shifting and sitting down on the front steps. She sat beside him, watching the fireflies blink to each other in the field across from her house. She sighed lightly. "You have soft skin," Teddy said flippantly. Abby looked at him quizzically.

"Duchamp! You didn't," she gasped with a smile. He laughed, pushing her with his shoulder.

"Relax Harris. Learn to take a joke," he said. Abby punched his shoulder, and he rubbed it. "Ow," he said, glaring with mock anger. He chuckled lightly, moving his throat. He was amazed a girl could even hit like that. In fact, everything about her made him even more curious than before. Abby was special, and he was glad they had helped her. More than.

Abby brought up the question that had been bugging her, but had been afraid to ask. "Hey Teddy," she began, and he glanced in her direction, "What happened to your ear?" Teddy gazed forward, and glanced to her for a moment. He exhaled and leaned back, blinking a few times. The question had been asked many times, and most times he didn't answer, or it ended in a fist-fight.

"My dad, he went crazy once. And, ah, stuck it to a stove. Almost took it clean off," he said flatly. Abby was surprised, she quirked both brows, he nodded. "Now, let me ask you something" he said glancing in her direction. "Its only fair," he trailed off. Abby sighed, was it going to be something perverted?

"Shoot."

"What happened to your mom?" Abby bristled, letting the words sink in. She adjusted, watching as a car drove past. She didn't answer for a moment, just listened to his breathing, which was slightly wheezy.

"She died, when I was four. A robbery gone bad," she said, looking up. Teddy nodded. Abby sighed, "Don't remember her," she shrugged, bracing her arms against the porch. Teddy closed his eyes, opening them wide, trying to adjust to the dark. "Why are you such a dick?" she said suddenly. Teddy glanced quickly at her with a smirk.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I am not."

"You are to Teddy Duchamp." Abby said pushing his shoulder. Teddy smirked. He knew he was, though he never really asked himself why. He supposed it was because he was just like a his dad, and he liked being that way. He nodded, and said he knew. Abby laughed, her brown locks sliding down her shoulders. "See," she said. Teddy smiled, letting his head fall back to look at the stars. She looked up as well, tilting her head a little. Teddy glanced in her direction, seeing the reflection of the sky in her glazed eyes.

"Why are you so-" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Abby looked back at him, quirking a curious brow

"So what?" she said, wondering what he was going to say. Teddy claimed it was nothing, and sighed, ending the conversation. Abby persisted however, wanting to know exactly what he thought.

"Harris, drop it, stopping being a bitch" he said, snapping his fingers. Abby stood up and headed for the door. Teddy glanced back.

"What?"

"I told you, you're a dick," she smirked and opened the door, slamming it harshly behind her. Teddy sighed in the darkness, looking up at the stars again.

"Beautiful."


	8. Friends Last Forever

_Alright, this is a long one. I'm making my chapters longer, because its hard to expose all these things in such a short page. So, from now on, dont be surprised to see them really, really long guys. Thanks for the support and reviews! I hope you enjoy it!  
_

**Friends Last Forever**

_Chapter Eight_

"What do we do now Ace?" Billy said, pushing open the station door. Ace didn't say a word, only lit up a cigarette and faced Castle Rock with a stony glare. "Ace?" Ace still didn't answer. The three Cobras behind him paled in comparison to his shabby exterior. His leg was wrapped in a bandage, which was bleeding through crimson. He had stitches in his head, and bruised in every place imaginable. His gang had minor beatings, with exception of Eyeball, who sustained a swollen nose and cut lip. The four of them were livid, the thought of five teens beating them up made them fume with hatred. Ace spit on the ground, still not uttering a word. The events that took place still replayed in hi mind, one hundred and one times over. They were caught at a crime scene, brought to the station, asked a million questions, and detained for about half a day. Their excuse was brilliant. They were looking for Eyeballs little brother, worried he may be the next in line to be murdered. So, they were released, and now, they were even more pissed at Chris and his little shits.

Ace strode up to his car, opening the door and throwing himself in. He pushed the key in, pausing to look at the other three. They saw his angry eyes boiling over, and quickly jumped in. He turned the key, gunning the engine. Stepping on the gas, he peeled out. From that moment on, it was insanely clear, that he wanted to kill every last one of those kids ,and watch the life drain from their eyes.

* * *

Chris strained open his eyes. God what time was it? Pillars of light leaked through the half-draped windows, melting over the floor and furniture. His stomach tightened as he attempted to sit up. He was quickly reminded of his tender side, and groaned, falling back. He attempted this again, but faster. He finally sat up, his side searing. Chris rubbed his eyes groggily, looking around the room. A clock on the wall blinked nine-o-clock. Good. Not too late. Dust particles softly floated in the beams of light, settling upon the ground where they rest. He glanced to his friends. Gordie lay unevenly on the ground, covered partly by an old afghan. Vern lay half-off, half-on the armchair, snoring with his mouth open, and on the couch Teddy and Abby lay on each other. Abby slumped over on his shoulder, and Teddy on hers. Chris gave a light laugh, wondering what they'd do when they woke up. He exhaled, slowly standing up. He held his breath, cradling his ribs.

After Chris had managed to stand up, he shuffled across the floor into the guest bathroom, flicking on the light, he braced the sink, looking in the mirror. Bags hung under his blue eyes, and his lip was still bleeding. He lifted an arm, moving a bandage to expose his bruised ribs. Touching them lightly with his fingertips, he winced, "Shit," he seethed wrapping them back up. He stumbled back into the living room, seeing Abby's eyes open. He wasn't exactly sure, but he swore he saw her smiling. She quickly sighed, sliding out from under Teddy, who collapsed as she did so. He didn't wake up however, just adjusted.

Abby stretched, glancing to Chris. "Morning," she whispered, striding towards them. "How's the ribs?" she said softly, she touched his side lightly, and he winced. "Sorry."

"They hurt," he replied, following her into the kitchen. Abby opened the fridge, rummaging in it to take out two oranges. She tossed one to Chris, and sat down at the small table opposite of him. She slowly peeled back the sweet orange skin, and glanced up, watching Chris reach for a knife and cut his in half. She took a breath, popping a piece into her mouth.

"How did you sleep?" she said, finally able to talk without whispering. Chris sighed, sucking the juice out a piece and looked up.

"Great," he sighed, but he knew it was a lie. He slept terrible, only because Teddy talked in his sleep, and Vern snored like an elephant.

After they had finished breakfast, Chris snuck out the front to smoke a Winston, and Abby went in to wake up the others. She nudged Gordie, who awoke with a start, and she shook Vern's shoulder, who rolled over and nearly fell off. She approached Teddy, and shook his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. She repeated it, and he finally cracked open his eyes. She then directed the three to the food, but Teddy claimed he wasn't really hungry. He asked if she had a shirt he might wear, and she showed him to her dads room.

As the two reached his room, she began to dig through his dresser, only finding dress shirts and slacks. "Hey, Abby," Teddy began, breaking the silence. Abby looked up, slightly bristled by his voice in the quiet, and the fact he even called her by her first name.

"Ya?" she said softly, pushing past her fathers wad of cash in his sock drawer.

"I'm sorry if I was a jerk last night," he said, feeling rather uncomfortable. Abby accepted his apology, and continued her search. She finally found an old white shirt of his, and handed it to him. He touched her hand, "I really am," he said and took the shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. Abby nodded, swallowing carefully.

"I know," she sighed, and walked from the room, the floorboards creaked under her bare feet. "Teddy," she said, pausing in her tracks, and turning around. He nearly walked into however. She straightened him, bracing his shoulders. "Hey, I wasn't totally honest last night," she sighed, fidgeting slightly. Teddy rose his brows interested. "Your not a dick," she said, sagging her shoulders, "Your actually nice, when your mouth isn't running," she said glancing away. Teddy smirked sideways,.

"Thanks Harris. Your kinda nice too," he said, lighting pushing her shoulder. She smiled, and was about to punch his, but backed off, remembering his wound. He sighed relieved.

"Hey, let me check it out," she said, approaching him further. She leaned in a bit, lifting up his shirt and un-taping it. Teddy winced, biting his lip. She could feel his heart beat, and his increased breaths. He held it as she ran a finger over the stitches, and sighed, looking up at him with her eyes, "Its doing okay," she said, and he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. She led him into the bathroom, and lightly dabbed it with a rag. "You held up pretty well yesterday, except when you tried to kiss me," she trailed off.

"What!?" he yelled, jerking back. Abby bubbled with laughter.

"Relax Duchamp, learn to take a joke," she said pulling him back so she could pour peroxide on it. He smirked, letting her continue her work. She bandaged it, taped it up and stood back, admiring it, when she looked up, she was sure he was admiring her. She glanced away.

"Oh, uh, thanks Harris," he said and quickly put his hand out for her to skin it. She did, and led him back downstairs. The three others stood at the foot, looking up at them. "What?" Teddy said, holding out his arms. They shrugged in unison and stepped back. Abby sighed, dusting her hands on her pants.

"So, I guess we head to that hotel?" Abby sighed. Everyone glanced to each other,

"I don't know Abby, we're in kinda deep," Chris said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Vern and Gordie nodded in agreement. Abby sighed, crossing her arms and glancing to Teddy.

"I had a fucking knife in me, I'm not ready to give up," Teddy said, pointing to his freshly bandaged wound. Chris glanced to Vern who as usual wanted nothing more to with this crusade. Gordie shrugged, and looked at Abby who was glaring at them expectantly.

"I don't know," Chris led off, walking away to the front door. Everyone followed. Abby wanted to finish this. Something inside said it was the right thing to do. They had the evidence, they had it. This case would blow wide open, all they had to do was go to that hotel, find the room and do a bit of investigating. "Its getting dangerous," he said.

"Ya, ya, we could get killed," Vern said, nodding quickly. Teddy sighed.

"Wow - what a surprise the king of the pussies wants to quit. Could have never imagined," he said, glaring at Vern, who quickly lunged at Teddy. Abby pushed him back.

"Listen!" she shouted, holding Vern back. "We all have this last chance to get big. I've heard the stories, about you all hiking the rails and all that. But, ya know what, soon we'll all grow up, and after that, we wont have the chance to act like idiots. So, I say, we finish this thing, get famous and shit down on Ace and those bastards. Who gives a fuck if its dangerous. Four years ago, you guys didn't!" she breathed, Teddy nodded, and Chris thought it over.

"She's right guys," he said turning to Vern and Gordie. They both looked at him quickly. Abby sighed, touching Vern's shoulder lightly.

"Vern. You didn't even get hurt," she said with a half-smile. Vern groaned, glancing at everyone.

"Fine…" he sighed, shaking his head.

So that was that. Everyone got dressed, patched up and packed some food for the walk to city limits. As they headed out the door, Abby slipped a note on the fridge for her dad. Teddy held open the door and she quickly slipped out, he closed it behind her.

"Your dads nice like that?" he said, thoughts of his won father entered his dad as they walked down the sidewalk. Abby glanced to him, and she could tell what he was thinking. She considered how blessed she really was, that father wasn't like any of theirs.

"Ya, we only have each other. After…my mom died, we sort of didn't get along well, ya know. He had trouble understanding all my girlish needs," she sighed. Teddy chuckled.

"Girl? Come on Harris," he said, pushing her. She pushed him back, and he paused, carefully wording his next question. "He has to be a jerk about guys," he said with a smirk. All dads were, or had to be, unless they guy was an angel. Abby shrugged, glancing up at him.

"Can't say, only dated once…when I was ten," she said with a sigh. Teddy stifled a laugh, for some reason he couldn't believe it. Though deep inside, he knew why. Abby was hard to get, she was different than most girls. She chuckled, realizing how sad that sounded. "I know," she said. Teddy smirked.

"Hey Chris, you hear that? Harris here never dated!" he said. Abby's jaw dropped and she shoved him, causing him to stumble a bit. Chris looked back, laughing.

"What? Our Abby aint that bad looking," he replied, Gordie nodded and Vern started in on some questions, various ones.

"Sincerely Abby, your nice, and pretty too. You never dated? Not at all? Why? Are you straight? Are you not allowed to?" he went on and on, and Abby only rolled her eyes and ignored him.

* * *

Eyeball shook his head, jumping off his porch to run to the car, "Nothing," he said, opening the door and sliding in. Ace swore, punching the wheel.

"Where are those little homos?" he spat, starting up the car again. Billy and Charlie returned from Billy's house, and reported to say the same thing. "Where does that bitch live?" Ace said, driving off down the road. No one knew. So it was time to ask around. Starting with Crow.

* * *

"What does your dad do anyway?" Chris said, eyeing Abby as she walked quietly beside him. She looked up, searching his face.

"He's a lawyer," she said, scratching her neck. She grouped her hair up and tied it into a ponytail, happy to have it off her neck. "We moved here for a better job that's in the city. He'll be gone a lot," she said, reaching down to grab a blade of grass. She popped it in her mouth, glancing over her shoulder at teddy, who was in a heated discussion with Vern. God knows what about.

"Oh, that's cool. I'd like to do that. Sounds hard though. If I ever get outta here," he sighed, tossing a pebble. Abby spit on the ground ,looking up.

"You will Chris," she said with a nod. She knew he would. He had the strength, something people admired and wanted. "You and Gordie, maybe even Vern and Teddy," she said, jerking her head back to watch the two fighting. Gordie quickly broke it up.

"Think so?" Abby nodded with a smile. This boosted his hopes, he liked Abby, she was smart, made him feel better. She was like a girl version of Gordie. "What do you want to do?" he said, watching her skip stones up the road. She glanced over at him, musing the question.

"I want to sing," she said with a smile.

"Oh yah?" he said, "You good?"

"I think so," she said with a nod.

"Lets hear something Harris," Teddy called from the back. Chris nodded, and Vern applauded the idea. Abby sighed, shaking her head. "Come on," everyone jeered and she gave a light laugh.

"Maybe later," she said, everyone gave up. She sighed relieved. Abby wasn't really one to sing in front of people, no she was too shy. Looking up at the blistering sun, she asked how far away until the hotel, and Teddy shrugged.

"About five more miles," he said, taking a drink from his canteen. He wiped his mouth, handing the drink to her. She downed a gulp and sighed with relief. Teddy hooked it back onto his belt and looked up at the cloudless sky. He began to whistle, and soon everyone joined in screeching to the tune of Loco-motion. They happily walked along, not minding the sun as much, just having fun along the way.

* * *

The five stood before the tracks, looking at them with straight faces. Teddy pointed out on the horizon. "We follow this for about a mile, and we're there," he said, walking forward. Abby, Chris and Gordie followed. Vern stayed glued to the ground, looking at it with an unsure look. "Come on Verno," Teddy said, ushering him along. Reluctantly, Vern followed, pausing to watch for trains occasionally. Teddy glanced over his shoulder at Abby.

"You going to sing for us yet," he said, Abby shook her head smirking. "Come on Harris, you cant be that bad," he said, adjusting his pack. Abby pushed him, and ran ahead. He quickly followed, drinking a mouthful of water. When he reached her, he squirted it all in her face. She laughed, taking his canteen and splashing some back on him. Vern and Chris joined in, causing a water war, all up the tracks. Abby laughed, nearly falling over, Teddy grabbed her arm, pouring the rest over her head.

"Your dead Duchamp," she said, running after him. Teddy jumped over the tracks as they reached a fork where the rails split. He took the one on the right. Abby tripped, but kept running, not realizing she dropped her watch. She caught up with him, tackling him into the ground. They rolled around, until Teddy finally triumphed sitting atop her.

"Look who's dead Harris. No prisoners," he shouted, dousing her with water. She shoved him off, and everyone finally ran out of their drinks. "Hey, what time is it?" he said, running a hand through his wet hair. Abby reached for her watch, but couldn't find it.

"Hold on a sec," she said, and ran back to grab it. It lay on the tracks where it split, and she leaned down to get it. The face was cracked. Suddenly, she looked up, hearing the sound of a train whistle. The boys jumped off.

"Come on Abby, there's a train!" Vern called calmly. Everyone waited. Abby picked up the watch and stood up, but couldn't budge. She glanced up, seeing the train coming. The steam billowed from the stack, and it called again. She looked at her foot, she was stuck between the rails, and good too.

"Abby," Chris called, looking up at the train.

"Come on," Gordie said waving his hand.

Abby reached down, trying to yank it free.

"Come on Harris, this isn't funny," Teddy called, glancing at the other guys. Abby's hands fumbled as the train barreled towards her. She looked back, than at her foot. "Abby!"

"I'm stuck!" she shouted, ripping at it now. Everyone ran to help, but leading was Teddy. Teddy grabbed her shoulders, trying desperately to pull her out. She didn't budge. The train gained speed, and Vern jumped of the tracks. Chris pushed Gordie, and quickly worked on her foot. "Go," she shouted, and kneed Chris so he rolled off. The train was mere feet, and Teddy was yanking as hard as he could. "Go Teddy, go!" She shouted, but he didn't listen, only pulled harder. The train gained five feet, the sound bursting Abby's eardrums. As the train gained two more feet, Abby saw her life flash before her eyes, a bright light. It was over! Suddenly she felt her foot pop free. She and Teddy fell over, tumbling to the ground, the train rushing past.

Abby was breathing heavily, her eyes watered up, her head laying on a rock. She could hear mumblings around her from everyone. She opened her eyes, Teddy laying on top of her, his eyes wide as saucers. They were both shaking, but didn't speak a word, only looked at each other. Abby felt her hand quickly grasped, and realized it as Teddy interlacing his fingers with hers. Finally through the silence she could hear a voice. "Abby…Abby," she opened her eyes, Teddy was talking to her. "Abby…are you alright," he whispered, she didn't respond, only gave a light nod. "You sure," he said, and she shook her head. "Alright, I'm getting up," he said, slowly standing and pulling her up. She couldn't move, as if her body was made of jelly. She collapsed on him, leaning into his body with hers. "Easy," he said, trying to stand her up. Chris, Vern and Gordie all gathered around, whispering things that Abby didn't understand. She took a breath, her only focus on Teddy. He saved her life, risking his. She swallowed, her throat moving. She gripped his shoulders with pale fingers, her legs buckling. Teddy looked over his shoulder and sat down, placing her between his legs. Not that she noticed, she was completely gone. "Harris? Abby?" he said. Abby felt his pants tightly gripped between her whitened knuckles. Like a sonic boom, everything returned, and she gasped, hearing a million voices.

"Abby, are you alright? Abby are you going to barf? Abby? Abby?"

She didn't answer, only stared out at the sky. She slowly let go of her death grip on Teddy's pants and loosened her muscles. Teddy sighed, relieved she hadn't gone insane. His life was filled with insanity, he really didn't need more crazy people. He stood up, lifting her up by her hips. As Abby stood, all the blood rushed to her face again, and she was once again colored. She turned to look at Teddy, who looked as if he was not even phased. She wavered for a moment, but quickly embraced him, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you Teddy," she whispered. Teddy patted her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"My pleasure."


	9. Room Service

_Alright! Just finished! Hope you all enjoy, thanks as always for the reviews!_

**Room Service**

_Chapter Nine_

The five friends stood in a circle, making sure to keep a wary six foot away from the hot steel of the tracks. Chris sighed, scratching his head. "I think we should go back," he said quietly, glancing to the solemn Abby.

"No way!" Teddy said, glaring at Chris.

"She almost died Duchamp!"

"So, I did too! I saved her for crying out loud Chambers." Teddy's voice rang with annoyance and frustration. Chris and Teddy argued a bit more, a quiet Abby looking down at her black conversers, not a word parting her thin lips. Vern and Gordie put in their two cents when they could, but things were looking dim for the gang.

"Ya Teddy, Chris is right," Vern put in, narrowing his eyes as a cloud rolled over, revealing the sun once more. Teddy gave one his trademark laughs.

"Well who would have guessed?" Teddy said sarcastically, looking venomously at Vern. Gordie stepped between them before another fight broke out, and looked up at Chris.

"I think Abby should decide," he said, glancing to the girl. Abby looked up, inhaling and holding her breath. Everyone looked at her. Teddy adjusted his thick, black glasses.

"What do ya say Harris?" he said, crossing his arms. Abby bit the inside of her bottom lip, going over the idea in her head. Many things passed through it in that small five minutes, mainly an instant replay of the train and Teddy. Her own words felt bitter in her mouth. That long speech on their last chance to get big and all. She crossed her arms, rubbing one with the other. She nodded slowly, and looked up.

"I'm fine. Lets go," she finally breathed, Teddy pumped his arm in victory.

"Yes!" he said between his teeth. Abby smiled somewhat, and looked at Chris who seemed surprised. She shrugged slightly, not knowing exactly what to say after that. Like her mouth was sewn shut. Abby knew they had her back, and after Teddy risked his own wellbeing for her, she was fully confident they wouldn't let anything really happen to her. Nor, would she them. Hell, she stabbed Ace in the leg. Everyone started out again, Chris leading the way while talking quietly to Gordie. Vern smiled crookedly at Abby, and followed them. Teddy hung back. "Ya know Harris, you don't owe me anything," he said. Abby looked up, making eye contact. Her pale eyes dilated.

"I know Teddy," she replied. Teddy thought back to the moment he saved her. The adrenaline was well worth that little stunt. Wow. He just realized it was the best train dodge, ever. Hands down. Then, the things following up to that moment, and when she embraced him. Teddy had been with a lot of girls, he supposed his natural rebellious attitude handled that. But, for some reason, he liked to replay that little moment over and over.

"Come on Harris," he said, slinging an arm over her shoulder. Abby smiled, slinging an arm over his. They followed suit, hanging back to talk to each other, without Vern nagging poor Abby's ear off with his silly questions. "You were so scared," Teddy teased her, Abby glared at him and denied it. "Ha, you should have seen your face Abby, it was hilarious," he said, using his funny little laugh again. Abby paused, looking over at him. "What?"

"Oh. Nothing…its just weird to hear you call me Abby," she said, and they started off again. Teddy shrugged, explaining it was a mere slip on the tongue, but oh far from the truth that little bit was. "Well, I guess I will have to repay you sooner or later," she sighed, separating. Teddy slipped his arms to his side, sinking his fingers into his pockets.

"I guess so," he said, watching the ground move before him. Before he knew it, Abby had planted a peck on his cheek, and walked off whistling. Teddy touched his cheek lightly, and stood there awkwardly. He glanced in both directions, and quickly took off after them, trying to catch up with Abby who squeezed up between Gordie and Chris. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Teddy coming up behind her. He reached out, grasping her arm and pulling her out. Everyone stopped, and Teddy gestured forward, "She wanted something to drink," he explained. The four of them shrugged and kept moving. Abby avoided his gaze. "I told you Harris, you don't owe me anything. Now I owe you," he said snapping his fingers in her face. Abby furrowed her brow in somewhat confusion.

"Grow up Duchamp," she sighed, feeling color rush to her cheeks. Teddy laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm only saying," he said, he said with a smirk. Abby couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her little peck, and became uncontrollably upset with Teddy.

"Whatever, just stop being suck a dick," she said rather harshly. Teddy's eyes seemed to darken.

"Hey Harris, who do you think you are?" he said with frustration. "I saved you fucking life."

"Uh-huh," Abby replied flicking her eyes. Teddy set his jaw. "Besides, I already said thanks. What is your point, if you have one?"

"I'm saying, I owe you now, and I don't feel like jumping in front of a fucking train again! You attract trouble like a fucking piss-ant!"

"Fine! "

"Fine Harris! Be a bitch!"

"I will Duchamp, and don't worr-" Abby's voice was muffled, as Teddy pressed his lips against hers. The two held their kiss for a moment, before they separated. Teddy stumbled backwards, glancing every which way, looking to the ground and rubbing his neck in a nervous manner. He half expected her to deck him in the face. Abby cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. Teddy fidgeted with his foot, avoiding looking at her at all costs. Twice Abby attempted talking, but just ended up looking like a goldfish. Teddy reached behind his ear, taking out a Winston. He stuck it in his mouth, quickly lighting it. Abby stepped forward, taking the cancer-stick from his mouth. She brushed her lips against his and held it there. Teddy was rooted, and fumbled awkwardly with his hands, finally resting one on Abby's hip. Abby parted her lips, inviting him to do what he pleased, but it was over when Gordie called back to them. The two separated as fast as possible. They glanced to each other, and up to the three friends who hadn't seen anything yet.

"You guys dead back there?" Gordie shouted, finally looking over his shoulder. Abby harrumphed, leading the way, quickly followed by Teddy. She paused, awkwardly turning around to pop his cigarette back into his mouth. Teddy smirked, and they both moved on as if nothing happened.

"We're even now," he whispered, brushing past her. Abby's cheeks flushed, and she followed quietly.

* * *

Crow's face was the epitome of fear. He winced as Ace brought his new switchblade to Crows neck. "This time, your giving me everything you know you little fagot. Understand?" Crow nodded rapidly, swallowing a large lump. Ace ripped away from his leather jacket, and glared him down wit wickedly jaded eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Crow stuttered, ready to be gutted as promised. Eyeball smirked, and glanced to everyone.

"Everything about Abby Harris and her friends," he said with a sneer. Crow was slightly bristled by the request and began to explain everything he knew out of pure fear.

Abby just moved here, her dad was out of town a lot. She was seventeen, her mother died from a robbery in their home. And the best part was for last, he saw Abby and the gang walking down the old Harlow road a few hours earlier that day.

The Cobras exchanged glances. "That all?" Eyeball said, glancing to Ace who had just lit up a cigarette. Crow searched his mind for anything else. His eyes lit up.

"Ya, she lives down on the road to Gordon Lechance's house," he said. Ace nodded satisfied, and took a long drag from his nicotine. He let the smoke waft from his nose, and patted the side of Crow's face.

"You ever hold back again Charleston. I'll kill ya," he said, and smirked. A simple threat wouldn't suffice. He reached down dragging the blade over Crows chest. The boy screamed in pain, gripping the would, the Cobras snickering. Turning around to lead his gang to the car, Ace flicked his cigarette on the ground. One wound think he'd learned his lesson, but not Ace. He would hunt those little bastards down if it were the last thing he did. He would beat the piss out of em' and then watch them bleed for the pure pleasure. His eyes seemed to posses an inner flame. Over the last few days, he had become a cold-blooded killer of sorts. The only way to find out, was on its way to the city limits right now. And that's where he as going, as soon as he visited Abby's house of course.

* * *

"There it is guys," Teddy said, looking at the hotel through his glasses. He glanced back at the others, flicking his cigarette onto the ground, and grinding it with his heel. Abby came up beside him, and he glanced over. She sighed, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. He wanted to ask if she were okay, but let the silence do his work for him.

"What do ya think Abby?" Gordie said, coming up to her side. Abby sighed looking up at him. "Still wanna go?"

"Lets do this," she breathed, and Teddy smirked. It was time to play detective. Chris looked at the two story hotel. Palms lined the road and up to the lobby. It was nice, something none of them would never see in Castle Rock. It was a dull yellow, with a black roof. It had a pool as well, but was closed up for the year, leaves gathering on the tarp. He hung his thumbs from his pockets, giving a glance to Vern who still looked unsure about the whole situation. Abby took a breath, and started across the street. Teddy was close behind, leading the others. He never really thought he'd experience such awkward emotions. But, he was worried. Not for himself. Hell no. For Abby. She seemed like she'd freak any moment now, bottling all that up, to let it explode. Maybe even at him. He shook it off, catching up to walk at her side. Abby didn't even glance in his direction, only slowed to look at the towering building. She exhaled slowly, and reached into her pocket, presenting the silver key. Teddy reached forward, taking it in his fingers. No one said a word, but everyone was thinking the same thing. Please let there be no one there.

* * *

"Come on," Ace whispered, hurrying Eyeball along. Eyeball made a sound in his throat as the door popped open. The four Cobras slithered inside, the door clicking behind them. Ace flipped on a light switch, glancing around the living room. He watched the boys ransack the place. Eyeball came up to him, handing him a letter. He unfolded the paper, reading it.

_Dad,_

_I'll be out late with some friends. Don't worry about me, I brought some extra security. I know how you freak out._

_Stay cool, and don't wait up._

_P.S We took some food, and cash, I'll pay you back later._

_Love, Abby_

Ace stuffed the paper in his pocket, looking up. He strode to a collection of pictures on the wall and scanned over them. He ripped one off the wall, smashing it on a table. The glass jumped over the table, spilling onto the ground. He picked through it, snatching the photo of a little girl and a woman. On the back it was written in perfect handwriting. Abby & Mom. He smirked, blowing smoke on it. He ripped it down the middle, letting the pieces flutter to the ground. Ace turned on his heel, snapping his fingers. The Cobras followed quickly.

* * *

The halls of the hotel were quiet. Very quiet. Right about now, the gang was hiking up a pair of stairs, as quiet as they could. Room 303. That was their destination. They reached the second floor and began their search. Four halls connected together to create an intersection. Teddy pointed down one, spotting the number 299. They quickly followed. Each yellow door holding a black metal tape with gold letters and different Aces. Abby smirked at the obvious irony and quickly read the numbers off. 301, she quickened her pace, stopping at the next door abruptly. 303. She paused, Teddy coming up to press his ear against the door. Chris, Gordie and Vern stood by, holding their breath. Teddy shrugged, stepping back to knock on the door twice. The rap echoed down the hallway. In all actuality, not loud at all, but to Abby it sounded like a train whistle. She reached out, grasping Teddy's hand. He looked down to see her tightly holding his palm. His lips twitched and he waited. No one came. **Thank god**. Everyone took a breath, sighing with relief.

Teddy reached forward, sliding the key into the door. He glanced at everyone, and turned it. The contraption in the door squeaked and clicked, the door creaked open. The stale smell of alcohol and cigarettes sank into the hallway. Chris noticed a maid coming around the corner backwards, pulling a cleaning trolley. He pushed everyone in and shut the door softly behind him. He brought a finger to his lips, signaling them to hush. Everyone turned around, studying the dark room. Teddy crossed the room, avoiding the edge of the bed. He touched the cord to the blinds, and twisted them open. Pillars of light leaked into the dank haven, revealing a small fridge, coffeepot, desk, cabinet, bathroom and bed. The bed was sloppily made, and a shirt lay on the floor beside it. The fridge wasn't closed all the way, and the desk was pulled out from the wall. Once, where a table stood, was cleared of all objects, and a small hole was carved into the wall. Abby approached it, looking through it. On the opposite side was another room. She bit her lip and backed up, showing the others. "Well, maybe he left, I don't see a suitcase," she said, placing her hands on her hips. Everyone nodded, but she had spoken too soon.

"I don't think so," Gordie said, pulling a chest from under a bed. Everyone quickly gathered around, and he opened the top.

The chest was filled with various letters and paper. A large dirty map was tacked to the inside of the lid, and had X marks written all over it. Gordie pushed aside a mound of papers, to reveal a bloody knife. Vern gasped, and everyone looked at it as if it were an alien.

"_Uh, no, no thanks, I just cut myself at work_" a voice came from the door. Gordie slammed the lid shut and shoved the trunk under the bed. The sound of a key being shoved into the lock caused everyone to scatter. Teddy grabbed Abby and they ran into the small bathroom. Vern took a closet by the door, and Chris shimmied between a cabinet and a wall. Gordie slid under the bed so his back was against the wall.

The door swung open, and was quickly slammed shut. A man sighed, dropping a bag on the floor, and opening the closet where Vern was. He tossed his coat inside, and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Abby stood flat against the wall inside the shower, Teddy pressed up against her, looking straight at each other. They're faces melded into pure horror as the light switch was flicked on. Abby was about to gasp, but Teddy quickly covered her mouth with one hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists.

The sink was turned on, and Abby opened an eye to see the water splashing into the sinks bowl. She saw a pair of hands enter the hot water, and the water turned crimson from blood soaked hands. Her legs went limp, and Teddy quickly held her up with his other hand and his knee.

The man quickly rinsed his hands and left the room, shutting off the light. Teddy removed his hand over her mouth, and Abby gasped, leaning her head on his chest. They stood still, listening to the footsteps outside.

Chris could see a shadow, and someone bump in the cabinet. The large oak back buckled against his knees, the floor creaking under its weight. The man reached for a remote, and flicked on the television. Meanwhile, Gordie lay terrified under the bed, waiting for the man to reach for his chest and see him behind it. But, he just saw a pair of feet shuffling across the floor to and fro.

_"Early this morning, detectives report, a group of boys was found at the crime scene of the Dennison case. After questioning, they were released, and quickly dissolved as suspects. On a different note, a car jacking took place this morning, in a--"_ The woman on the TV buzzed. The man chuckled, sitting down on the bed. After watching the news for about half and hour more, the man collected his things and headed towards the door. The door opened, and quickly shut behind him, his heavy steps pounding down the hall.

Vern quickly jumped out of the closet, throwing off a bloody coat to the floor. He wiped himself quickly and put as much distance between he and the coat as possible.

Abby and Teddy looked at each other, a relieved sigh escaping their lips. They didn't move for a few minutes, but finally stumbled from the shower. Teddy helped Abby out, and quickly shut the door behind them.

Chris ambled from behind the cabinet, taking five long breaths and sitting in a chair. Gordie crawled from under the bed, looking at everyone in turn.

"Oh my god," he gasped, wiping the sweat from his face. Everyone exchanged glances, until finally Abby spoke up.

"He had to have done it. The knife, the coat, his hands! Its him," she babbled. Everyone nodded. Teddy swept his hands through his hair, taking his glasses off and blowing in the lenses.

"But what now" Vern asked, still wiping himself off.

Abby considered his question and quickly replied. "We have the key, we just tell the cops, they find the stuff, we get famous," she said. It was really that easy. Teddy looked up, placing his glasses back on.

"But…he had blood all over himself. He had to have killed someone else," he lead off. Abby nodded, sinking down on the bed beside Gordie. Who was it this time? Another question entered her mind. What was that hole for? Teddy spoke again, "What's that hole for," he said, striding over towards it. "I mean, don't you guys wanna know what happened? Why Dennison is dead," he said, looking over his shoulder. Vern shook his head, and Teddy rolled his eyes. Abby slowly nodded, taking the idea head on. Chris and Gordie thought about for a minute, and finally agreed it was a good idea. But how to get into that room?

"How?" Vern said, tilting his head. Abby quickly jumped up.

"I have an idea."


	10. Fullmetal

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews as always! Enjoy this chapter!

**Fullmetal**

_Chapter Ten_

The gang gathered around the hole in the wall. Not a word was said. Gordie looked at Chris, who glanced to Abby, who stared up at Teddy. Still no sound. Fifteen minutes, and still nothing. Abby inhaled quickly, holding her breath. Chris leaned forward, peering into the hole. Still nothing.

"Hey guys," Vern popped up on the opposite side, causing everyone to jump about three feet.

"Vern!" they all whispered in unison. Abby bit her lip taking deep breath. It worked.

"It worked," she whispered, and Teddy nodded.

"'Course it did Harris," he said, elbowing her in the ribs lightly. Abby smirked, pushing him lightly with her shoulder. Chris nodded and both he and Gordie agreed she should be a detective of some sort or another.

The plan was simple. Vern climbed into the laundry bin, and when the maid went into room 305, he quietly get out, and hide. Then, when it was all clear, he open the door, and they all slipped in quiet as mice.

Chris led the way, opening the hall door for them all to slip out. First Chris, he quickly slipped out of room 303 and into room 305 with ease. Gordie followed quickly, and Teddy and Abby were last. Abby shut the door, watching as Gordie and Chris slunk into the nest room.

_"Can I help you?"_ came a voice. Abby and Teddy spun around. A woman was leaning out of a room. Abby shook her head and glanced to Teddy. She worked up her most sincere smile and waved lightly. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," the woman said, inching out of her door. "Are you here on business? The sights cant be it, not much to see in Castle Rock I'm afraid." she said, hugging herself with a shawl. Abby searched her mind quickly, and finally answered after a long pause.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. I'm…Ana, and this is my….husband, Henry," she said, grabbing Teddy's arm. Teddy looked up confused, and she elbowed him in the gut.

"Ah….ah, yes! Yes, of course. Hi there," Teddy said, wincing as he did so. The woman nodded, smiling kindly.

"We are on our honeymoon. We're newly weds. We like the country, isn't that right…dear?"

"Um, um, yeah…darling?" Teddy said, giving a sheepish grin. The woman nodded. She then proceeded to tell them she'd been living there for some time now, and always found peoples lives interesting. She also told them to try and keep it down, and that she slept lightly. "Right…right," Teddy said, glancing to his 'wife' "Ana and I will try and keep quiet," he said. Abby lightly stepped on his foot, causing him to wince and cough.. "Ya know, newly weds and all," he said, quirking a brow and winking. "Honeymoon."

"Ah, yes…well, I'll let you go then," and with that, the woman huddled into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Abby spun around, punching him in the shoulder. Teddy laughed, quickly dodging her and slipping into room 305. Abby glanced back and finally slipped in behind him, the empty hallway echoing as the door quickly clicked shut.

"Teddy, your disgusting," she said, pushing past him. Teddy rolled his eyes, laughing in his own little way. Chris and Gordie tried to stop themselves from laughing. They'd listened in the whole time. "Grow up," she sighed, meeting Vern at the hole. It was in a spare closet, not even big enough for someone to notice. She glanced through it and turned around, facing the four chuckling boys. "Come on. We have work to do you homos," she said, giving a slight roll of her eyes.

The room had been lived in, that was for sure. That, or the maid really sucked at her job. Abby spotted a hastily scrawled letter on a side table, and strode towards it. She picked it up, glancing over it.

_My dear Caleb,_

_I know its hard for you to understand this, but I'm leaving you. I'm tired of your ridiculous treasure hunts, and having no home, no money, and no lover. I promised you three years ago, to be with you through sickness and health, and now I'm breaking it. I'm sorry, please try and understand, its for the best._

_Sincerely, Darla_

Abby placed it down, and looked up, watching her four friends scourge the room. Teddy motioned for her, and she came up beside him. He was pointing a table. The table held a very large map, with X marks like the one in the murderer's room. The were exactly the same, except this one was much larger. Teddy pointed to the Harlow road, and drug his finger along until it landed on a red X. "Hey, this is where the Dennison kid was found," he whispered loudly. Everyone gathered around. He pointed to another, "The second victim was here," he said, and continued identifying landmarks. "The old church, the warehouse," he whispered, until he had counted about fifteen marks. Abby glanced to Vern who was watching the door.

"Anyone coming Vern?" she breathed, Vern shook his head. She tensed up, rolling the map into a scroll and holding it. "This is it guys, I know what's going on," she said. Everyone exchanged strangled glances. She showed them the letter. "This person is a treasure hunter," she said. Gordies eyes lit up.

"He must be trying to find the Revere Treasure!" he whispered excited. Everyone hushed him. "Denny told me all about it," he said, glancing to Chris who nodded rapidly.

"Ya, ya! Thomas Revere! Back when the town was first founded, Revere was one of the richest guys around."

"Ya, and when he got old, he stashed it, somewhere in Castle Rock," Gordie said, glancing to Abby. "On his deathbed, he gave them directions," Gordie finished, crouching down to look at the back of the map.

"What were they?" Abby asked quickly. Gordie pointed to some faint letters on the back. She flipped it over, and unrolled it, reading the inscription aloud.

_In the darkness it waits,  
In the vile grime in which I worked,  
No heir to except._

_A vacant structure houses its contents._

_A thousand soldiers guard the sum.  
An unmarked path.  
A fork in the road._

Everyone looked over the words, silently trying to solve the vague description. Teddy sighed, slumping. Abby looked up, and flipped the map over. "That's it! He was looking for old houses, buildings," she said, everyone nodded, smiles spreading like wildfire. Teddy stood up.

"We can find the treasure," he said, his eyes lit up. Vern shook his head.

"No way man!" Chris sighed, glancing to Abby who was busy contemplating the idea. Gordie mused, and finally spoke up.

"What about the murders? What about the guy, the knife? Dennison?" He looked around at everyone, and everyone had the same reaction. Total confusion. Abby sat down in a chair, scratching her chin. Gordie was right, this was no damn coincidence.

"Well, Gordie's right, what if this is too dangerous? I mean, there has to be a connection to all of this," she sighed, propping her chin onto her hand. She quickly got up, striding to the hole in the closet. She spun around, "I got it!" Chris approached her.

"What? What is it?" he said, confused. Everyone approached her, wanting to know exactly what she meant.

"Alright. Here's my theory," she breathed, taking a sharp breath. Vern still standing at the door, looked in her direction, listening quietly. "This guy, um, what was his name?"

Teddy picked up the letter. "Caleb."

"Right, Caleb. Well, he went looking for this treasure, the Revere treasure right?" everyone nodded. "So, lets just say our suspect, the guy next door, followed him! He cut a hole in the wall, stalked Caleb, got all his information, and finally killed him! Now he had all the information to the treasure, and no one in his way." Abby smiled lightly.

"What about Dennison?" Teddy spoke up.

"Well, somehow, I think Dennison was blackmailing him, and he was just another bump in the road. He met up with our suspect to trade money for information, and got killed!"

"That sounds good," Chris said.

"Ya! That's got to be it!" Vern said nodding. So everyone agreed, Abby's deduction was correct. "So what now?"

"We go to the police," Chris said simply. Teddy shook his head, walking to the map and pointing at it.

"Come on guys! We got riches right here! All we got to do, is step up and take it!"

"Teddy, there is already two dead people, maybe three. Its too dangerous." Chris replied quickly.

"Oh come on Chambers, think about it! We find this stuff, you'll never have to work at that shitty garage again!" Teddy said, his eyes aflame with ideas. Abby smirked, shaking her head. She was unsure of what to do, really. On one hand, get famous, on the other, get famous ad rich, and maybe even dead. She stood up.

"I say we do it," she said quickly. Teddy nodded, looking to everyone else.

"Hell ya!" Teddy shouted. "Come on Gordie! Verno!"

Finally, after much persuading, everyone agreed upon finding the treasure. Though, a lot of hesitation and second thoughts ensued. Everyone picked up what they could. A compass, map, paper, and a few other tools that would come in handy. They all piled up by the door.

Vern poked his head out, scanning the hallway. He quickly slipped out, followed by Chris, Teddy and Gordie. Abby took one look at the room, and followed.

As she reached the hallway, Abby parted her mouth to shout, but was quickly silenced by a hand. A sharp pain hit her head, and she slipped into darkness, reaching out to grab anything, until her fingers went numb, and everything darkened.

* * *

"Wake up," a voice whispered in her ear. Abby moaned, flicking her hands. They were numb. She tried to move them again, but quickly realized it was useless. She parted her eyes groggily. "There we go," she voice whispered again. It was really familiar, but right now, Abby wasn't sure if she were even alive. Her eyesight was blurry, but quickly adjusted. She mumbled something, and felt her body being hoisted up and pushed against a wall. Finally parting her eyes, Abby saw none other than Ace Merrill. Her first instinct was to run, or at least fight, but she didn't budge. "Hey there doll," he said a cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth.

Glancing past him, Abby saw her four friends, all tied to chairs across from her. Ace quickly grabbed the collar of her shirt, throwing her in her own chair. She quickly steadied herself, glancing around. All the Cobras stood snickering around the room. Where was she? She rubbed her eyes, and looked up to a very pissed Ace. "Glad your awake," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his knife. "Wouldn't want you to miss the fun," he said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"H-how?" she managed to say. Ace gave a chuckled, the Cobras exchanged glances.

"How. We followed you little shits, and heard every last word you said inside that room," he said, the blade flipped up from his knife. He brought it to her neck, and Abby glared at him, trying to seem as fearless as she could. "Thanks again, for all the information. Now we're all going to be rich and famous, and you….you and your friends will all be floating in the river," he smirked. He took a final breath from his cigarette, and flicked it away.

"You gonna kill us Ace?" Chris said from behind him. Ace spun around, smirking.

"Morning ladies," he said, looking over the four boys. As Ace turned, Abby inched her hand to the bag by her side, praying to god no one noticed. Ace approached Chamber, "Yes Christopher. Yes I am," he said with a smile. Chris glared at him with furrowed brows.

"Really? What makes you so confident you can out smart us. If I remember correctly, we already beat you, three times," Chris said smirking. Chris shifted, looking around the room for his brother. He wanted to ask, but Ace answered for him.

"He really didn't like the idea, us killing you, so we took care of that," Ace said, running a finger along the edge of his blade. Abby unbuttoned the flap to her bag, and looked up, watching Ace stride towards her again. "But that's alright, Eyeball didn't have the sack to kill your little girlfriend either. He's weak, Chambers," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Anyways, I'm tried of talking, lets get this over with," he sighed, crossing the room to pick his first victim.

"Not all of have as much trouble with girls as you Ace," Teddy smirked. Ace quickly cut the binds around Teddy and ripped him from his chair. He pushed him against the wall and brought the switchblade to his neck. Teddy winced, feeling to cold metal on his throat. "Go ahead Ace, kill me," Teddy said, glaring at the Cobra.

"My pleasure," Ace said, pushing the blade in. Quickly Abby sank her fingers into her bag, gripping the cold metal of the Colt 45. With numb fingers. She jumped up, backing into a corner and firing a round at the roof. Everyone shouted, backing away, including Ace. He was still holding Teddy by the arm when he did so. Teddy's throat was bleeding slightly, his eyes dull, as if he'd looked death in the face. "You gonna shoot me Abby?" Ace sneered, looking at the girl with a smirk. Abby nodded, pulling back the hammer. Cold sweat began to collect on her hands, her body swaggered slightly. "Like you tried to kill you moms killer?" he snickered. Abby froze. How did he know about that. Teddy looked up, shocked, the four boys exchanged glances, "Ya, I know,. Everyone knows," he said, gradually taking steps near her. Abby's hands shook and she shook her head.

"Shut up Ace," she whispered, the sting of tears collecting in her eyes.

"You had him right were you wanted him, but you let him go."

"Don't listen to him Abby!" Chris shouted, ripping at his chair. Abby's eyes swelled, her hands shaking. She shook her head, pointing it at Aces head.

"Don't move Ace," she said, adjusting her grip on the weapon. Ace laughed lightly.

"Give me the gun Abby," he said, holding out a hand. Abby backed up.

"Don't move! I swear to god I'll shoot you," she said, taking a sharp breath. Ace paused, titling his head.

"Give me it, before someone gets hurt." he said gently. Teddy looked at Abby shaking his head.

"Shoot him Abby," he said hoarsely. Ace shoved Teddy.

"Shut the fuck up Duchamp," he fumed. Abby glanced in the others direction. Her heart seemed to slow down as those terrible memories resurfaced. As she stood there, the room was silent, although she saw everyone's lips moving. She thought back to that moment.

_She heard something downstairs, and quietly walked down them, creaking the steps as she did so. The house was quiet, but some commotion was happening down in the living room. As she reached the foot of the steps , she saw her mother on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Yes she lied, she lied to everyone, including herself. She remembered the night of her mothers death._

_She started around the corner, and saw a gun on the floor. In the living room, and a man stood over a desk, rummaging through it._

_That night, it was rainy. Her dad was away on business, and they forgot to lock the doors, thinking nothing of it. Her mother had been awake, waiting for her father to return home. Now she was dead, and the man who killed her, was robbing their house._

_Abby reached down, grasping the gun in her hand. Her dad insisted on owning it, exactly for this reason. The gun as so heavy, but she held it up, pointed at the thief. And just like Ace was doing it now, he soothed the little girl, and she dropped the weapon. He quickly lunged for it, and shot her in the side._

_She was there, for a long while. It seemed like forever. Red and blue lights flashed in the window. A knock on the door. And then, blackness. Dark, cold blackness._

Abby looked up, a sudden movement tearing her from her memories. Ace had lunged forward, trying to take the gun from her frozen hands. Before Abby knew it, she had fired around, the bullet hitting Ace square in the leg. He shouted in pain, and fell to the floor. Teddy quickly stepped over Ace, and grabbed Abby, leading her to the others. She paused, watching the other Cobras run out the door to their cars. She glanced to Teddy who was untying the others. She stared at Ace, who was holding his blood soaked leg. She finally reached a point where she could move, and quickly helped Teddy with the ropes.

They ran out the door, realizing they were in an old abandon house the entire time. Abby paused, glancing back as they ran down the sidewalk. "Come on Harris!" Teddy shouted, running back to grab her hand. She quickly accepted it, and took off with her friends. She took another look, and watched Ace stumble out the door to his car. As Abby turned back around, she ran directly into Teddy. He was looking at a car. He let go of her hand, and quickly jumped into the drivers.

"Teddy no," Vern said, refusing to get in.

"Fine verno," Teddy said, rummaging through the wires under the wheel. He quickly stuck Abby's knife into the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life, and Teddy shifted the gears. Vern groaned and ambled in, plopping beside Gordie in the back. Chris jumped over the side into the back seat, and Abby slid into the front beside Teddy. "Woo-hoo!" Teddy shouted, stepping down on the gas to peeling into the street. Abby leaned over the side to see Ace getting into his.

"I hope you drive well," Abby said, and quickly they took a sharp turn. She slid across the seat, hitting the door. "Shit Teddy, we're gonna die," she shouted, gripping the leather seat with her fingers. Teddy laughed insanely, taking another turn, the wheels screaming as he did so. After the house was out of sight, Abby relaxed, sinking back into the seat.

"Eeehhheee," Teddy snickered. That laugh was unmistakable.

"Where to?" Teddy said, glancing to Abby. She reached for the map in her bag, and unfolded it. Looking up she pointed to a spot.

"Here."

* * *

Abby, Vern, Gordie, Teddy and Chris all stood before the small shack. There it was. The last place to be searched.

"What if he's in there?" Vern shivered, referring to the murderer. Abby gave Vern a serious look.

"I have a gun Vern," she sighed, pointing to the bag on her shoulder.

"Oh right," he fidgeted nervously, smiling sheepishly. Teddy pushed him lightly.

"Come on Verno," he sighed. Vern took a deep breath, mumbling small reassurances to himself.

"Lets go," Chris said, leading the way. Everyone followed quietly, only exchanging looks and unsure glances.

The porch was old, and ready to cave in, and there as absolutely no door. It was apparent, the place had been here for a very long time now, and probably should be demolished. Chris paused at the door, peering inside. "Alright, we're going to split up, everyone pick a partner" he said. Gordie and Vern went together, and Teddy said he was going wherever the gun was going. Chris said he'd go alone. So it was settled. Chris took the hallway, Gordie and Vern took the right, and Teddy and Abby took the upstairs.

Chris cautiously watched everyone slip from sight. The hairs on his neck prickled, and he slowly walked into the hallway. The shadows loomed before him, stretching their dark fingers out, as if to snatch him up. He touched the walls on either side, awkwardly stepping into a wide room. He saw an old rocking chair slowly rocking back and fourth, an open window letting a small draft into the room.

Vern followed Gordie quickly, jumping at anything that moved. The room they entered was a living room. Part of the floor was caved in, and a tipped over table missing a leg, lay sloppily on the ground. An old magazine lay on the floor beside a beer bottle, and to no surprise, Cobras was painted in red on the far wall.

Abby touched the banister, sliding up the groaning stairs carefully. She glanced over at Teddy, who seemed just as nervous as she was. She jumped, a stair falling under her foot. Teddy grabbed her and helped her the rest of the way up. "Thanks," she whispered, continuing her way up the flight of old wood. As they reached the top room, Teddy turned to Abby.

"Thanks, for you know, saving me," he whispered. Abby shrugged.

"No problem," she answered, approaching an old desk. Teddy followed quickly.

"Is it true? All that stuff Ace said," Abby paused, and glanced at him, her eyes listlessly blinking a few times. She nodded slowly. Teddy felt as if he had just met her. All those things she never told them. He touched her shoulder lightly, and she looked up, "You okay?" She nodded, walking away to search a pile of papers on the ground. Teddy stood there, looking at the ground. He felt a bit of resentment towards her. She lied. He told her the truth about his dad, and all, and she lied. Well, sort of. He quickly followed, grabbing her arm. Abby spun around.

"Will you just leave me alone Teddy? Really," she said, backing away with a venomous glare. Teddy furrowed his brows, slightly bristled.

"Fine, I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need your fucking pity." The two faced each other with sneers and thin lips. Their eyes glaring into one another, resenting, as usual.

"I'm trying to be your friend."

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone." Abby's voice was filled with scorn, and hate. "I made it just fine without your help," she said, turning away from him. Teddy persisted.

"You are being a real psycho Harris," he said, now facing Abby as her back was against the wall. She crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes. "I was wrong about you, your just like the other bitches here," he said, glaring her down. Abby shoved him away.

"Shut the fuck up Duchamp," she hissed. Teddy was furious. He was only trying to help out, and she was getting all defensive! She seemed to do that a lot. Particularly to him.

"Why don't you make me Harris. it's a free country," he said sneered. Abby tried to push by him, but he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Teddy, let me go," she said, glaring at him. Teddy removed his hands, and she stood there, as if rooted there.

"What are you going to run back to your old man?"

The next thing she said, was totally out of line, and made her feel like total and complete shit. "Not all of us have shitty fathers who burn our ears off." Teddy's eyes dulled, and he felt a short fuse explode inside. He wanted to hit something. But, he just walked away. Abby felt terrible, her heart jumped up into her throat. "Teddy-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just-" she didn't finish, Teddy turned around and interrupted her.

"Forget it."

"I really am, I was out of line," she said, approaching him. She looked at his eyes, and just to do that shattered her into a million pieces. "You have a good father Teddy. You do. I'm just a jerk-" Teddy looked up.

"Harris, don't you get it?" Abby looked up surprised. Get what? He started towards her. "You can be out of here in three years, maybe even two. Leave all of us behind, and be a singer just like you wanted," he stated. This was a stretch, even for Teddy. Where was the insane, daredevil she knew? She didn't understand at all. "What I'm saying is…your too good for me Abby. You can have anyone you want. Hell, I'd expect you to pick Gordie, or, or Chris, but not the four eyed retard missing half and ear," he said. Abby's eyes swelled, but she kept quiet. "You are going to get big, and famous, and leave this little shit heap behind. You don't need someone with a record dragging you down," he said.

"But, Teddy…"

"I like you Abby, a lot. More than. You're a good person, a great friend, and the craziest chick I've ever met. When, I'm around you, I just, mess up. Ya know? We always fight, it'd never work. We'd end up killing each other." Teddy explained, smirking little. Abby let a little breath, holding back a torrent of emotions that had been bottled up since the train incident. "Two days ago, I would have taken advantage of you. I'm just not the right guy," he said, shaking his head. Abby understood, somewhat.

"Teddy, it doesn't matter to me. I don't need al that. I don't need to get famous and have money. I need you," she whispered in the dark, the moon surfacing on the horizon, peaking through the window. The two didn't see it happening, but it did. Before Abby knew it, she was embracing Teddy Duchamp and crying little sobs. Ugh. Even the thought of it made her feel all vulnerable. She hated that. A moment later, they were sharing a passionate kiss, and she swore he was laughing, though she wasn't completely sure. The two broke apart, a fit of laughs was the cause. Abby glanced to the stairs and saw Gordie and Vern smiling broadly.

"Shame shame," they laughed, pointing at the couple. Abby flushed with color.

"Piss up a rope Lechance, cant ya see I'm busy?" Teddy said, gesturing towards Abby.


	11. Knock Three Times

_Thanks for the reviews guys! My story is coming to an end. The next chapter is the final one. But no worries, I'm thinking of a sequel story._

_P.S I'm going to need another female character to be Abby's friend in the next fic. Would anyone like me to use one of theirs?_

**Knock Three Times**

_Chapter Eleven_

"Guys! I-I think I found it!" Chris called from downstairs. Gordie and Vern gave one more smirk to Abby and Teddy, and ran back down the stairs. Abby shifted, and looked at Teddy. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers once more. Abby wished with all her heart it'd never end, but Chris bellowed up the stairs. "I'll be in my grave by the time you two get down here," he shouted up the stairs. Abby smirked against his lips and separated. Teddy growled under his breath.

"I swear to god almighty Chambers!" Teddy started down the stairs. Abby smiled, hugging herself quietly, giggling. Teddy paused midway down the stairs and looked up. "You comin?" he said. Abby nodded and quickly followed. The two strode down the stairs, exchanging glances. When they walked into the room, the three stared at them, stifling laughs. "Is it me, or is it every time I get action, you pussies screw it up?"

"Making a girl watch you jerk off, doesn't count Teddy," Gordie laughed, arousing laughter Chris and Vern. Abby chuckled, glancing to Teddy who mocked him in a high-pitch voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you Gordie," Teddy retorted smirking. Gordie bellowed, throwing a wadded up paper at Teddy. Everyone finally stopped laughing and gathered around what Chris had discovered. Chris sighed, kneeling on the ground near a fireplace. He reached in, removing a large brick. Underneath was a very large termite mound. Abby's eyes lit up. "Guarded by a thousand soldiers," Teddy said with smirk. Chris pushed aside dirt, grabbing a tool off of a rack. He scraped up dirt, moving it around. Thud. Everyone held their breath. Chris dusted the dirt away, revealing a wooden box. He looked back, everyone awaiting the treasure to be revealed. He unlatched it, and opened the top.

"Son of a bitch," Teddy sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. Abby slumped, and everyone let out deep sighs. Everything was gone. Chris slammed the top shut and stood up. Not a single scrap of anything. No one said a word.

"Looking for this?" came a voice at the front door. Everyone spun around, facing a strange man in a trench coat. He smirked, holding up a bag loaded with cash. "I knew I smelled rats," he said, his lips curled over yellow teeth. The man had thinning brown hair, dirty jeans, and the blackest eyes you'd ever seen. "What made you think you could outsmart me? Hm?" he said, reaching into his coat.

"You were dumb enough to leave your key," Abby said, narrowing her eyes.

The man nodded, pulling a silenced gun from his coat. "Your right, I got sloppy. But, I wont make that mistake again little girl," he said, taking a step forward. Everyone tensed, Abby's eyes glued on that gun. She looked up at his face, and her stomach wrenched. She nearly fell over. It was him. "What do we have here?" he said, looking at her carefully. "I know you…" he said, taking another step. "I shot you.." he said, Abby just stated. "You and that bitch."

Abby lunged at him, but Teddy grabbed her, holding her back. "I'm gonna kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" she shouted, ripping away from the many hands trying to contain her. A flame danced in her violent eyes. Teddy pulled her back, holding her by the arms. "Teddy, its him," she shouted. Teddy looked at him, and back down at Abby. Tears ran down her cheeks, hot tears and a cold sweat.

"Enough of this bullshit!" the man shouted, pointing the gun at them.

"What are you going to do with the bodies?" Chris spoke up, quirking a brow. "They'll find you."

"Same thing I did with the others. Nothing," he smirked. "Ya, that son of whore kid. What was his name? Dennison? Heard me talking. Tried to blackmail me, now he's in the corners office, taking up space. Just like Caleb. I tried to share it with him, but he got greedy. Now, you little bastards," he said, shaking his head. Abby reached for her gun, but he spotted her. "Drop it bitch," he said. Abby froze, and slipped off the bag, letting it thud to the floor. He nodded, "Good. Now who wants to go first?" The gang just stood there, staring at him. "You first," he pointed it at Abby. "I'm tried of trying to kill you." Abby shrank back as he waved the gun around. He inched towards the trigger, and Abby closed her eyes, waiting for that hot steel to rip through her flesh. Bam!

* * *

"Holy shit," Teddy whispered, looking at the ground. He stared at the body, and looked up, seeing none other than Eyeball standing in the doorway. Abby sighed relieved and sank in Teddy's arms, he held her up, looking at the smoking gun Eyeball held.

"Do I always have to baby-sit you homos?" he said, stepping over the body. He looked over the five crusaders and sighed. Abby looked pale, and as if she were about to barf. Teddy had an indescribable look of shock, the same with Vern and Gordie. Chris was presenting a crooked smile. "What?" he said, shrugging. Chris shook his head.

"Ace said they killed you," Vern spoke up, still stunned at the dead body laying inches from the ground. Eyeball laughed.

"Kill me? No, they kicked me out half way to the hotel," he said with a simple shrug. "Pussies forgot I had the gun," he said with a smirk. Chris still smiled, "Will you girls stop looking at me like I'm some kind of ghost," he said rather annoyed. He reached into his sleeve and took out a cigarette, popping it into his mouth and lighting up. "Lets go," he said, gesturing with his thumb. And with that, he scooped up the bag disappeared out the door.

"Hey Chris," Teddy said, looking blankly at the body.

"Ya Teddy?"

"Was that-"

"Ya Teddy, it was."

"Right."

* * *

"So, how did you know where to look?" Abby said, leaning forward over the seat.

Eyeball chuckled. "I followed the screams doll," he said, taking a drag from his cigarette. Abby smirked, sighing and leaning back again. "Duchamp drives like a pussy," he added. Teddy objected.

"Shut the fuck up Chambers," he said, "At least I get some," he said, glancing to Abby. Eyeball laughed, flicking his cigarette out the window.

"Your mom don't count asshole," he said. Chris stifled a laugh, and Teddy mocked him. Abby sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. They had the money! She reached forward over Eyeball and scooping the bag up. She sat back, opening it and pulling out a stack of cash. "Let me see that," Eyeball said, holding out a hand. Abby placed a stack in his hand. Eyeball examined it, and looked up. "Shit," he said, thumbing the money with one hand, while steering wit the other.

"What?" Teddy said, leaning forward. Eyeball tossed it over the seat.

"Its counterfeit," he said, shaking his head and putting his hands back on the wheel.

"Is not," Teddy said, reaching for the money. He lifted it up, looking over it. He sighed, throwing it back in the bag. "Who the hell hides fake cash?" he said, taking out a pack of Winston's.

"Mobsters I guess. So, Revere was a mobster?" Gordie shrugged, taking the cash and looking at it. Abby sighed, closing her eyes and leaning on Teddy's shoulder. He glanced over, smirking in that Teddy way. He sighed, reaching over the seat to put his arm around her.

"So, the money wasn't even real?" Vern said, his jaw dropped.

"No Vern," Abby said with closed eyes. She opened one, looking in the rear view mirror at Eyeball, "Why did you come back for us?"

Eyeball looked in the mirror, and shrugged lightly, "You stood up to Ace. Anyone who can do that without pissing themselves, is okay in my book," he said. Chris sat back, and for once in his life felt proud to say Eyeball Chambers was his older brother. "How's your head?"

Abby opened an eye, looking at the smirking Eyeball. She sighed, flipping him the finger.

"Eeeehhhee," Teddy laughed, "Eyeball just got told."

* * *

The car slowed down, and everyone glanced at the house. Abby's house. She sighed, opening the car door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. "See ya doll," Eyeball said, winking. Chris, Gordie and Vern all waved. But Teddy got out followed. "Where you going Duchamp?" Eyeball said. Teddy glanced back shrugging.

"Business," he said flippantly, and turned on his heel, following Abby up the walk. Eyeball rolled his eyes and looked back at the others. He pushed the shift stick, and pulled out, leaving the two in the quiet.

Abby walked up to the door, noticing her dads car was still gone. She opened the door, seeing the mess. She groaned, flipping on a light. Teddy followed inside. "Jesus Christ," he said, flicking the cigarette butt away before actually entering the house. He closed the door behind him, and looked around. "Looks like you need help Harris."

Abby turned and looked at him, "It would appear so," she sighed, picking up a tipped over chair. She began getting to work, Teddy helping somewhat.

* * *

Teddy looked at the clock. Midnight. He sighed, glancing to Abby, who just came in in from taking the garbage out. She closed the door quietly, and looked around the room. Clean. Teddy stretched, giving a light yawn. "We did good," he said, walking towards her.

"We?"

"I'm sorry, I did a good job," he said with a smirk.

Abby smirked, pushing him, "Shut up Duchamp," she said smiling. Teddy smiled broadly, pinning her against a wall. Abby was surprised at how strong he actually was compared to her.

"Make me Harris," he said, leaning in, inches from making their lips touch. Abby closed the gap quickly, pushing her lips into his. Teddy pressed his body against hers, reciprocating every advancement she did tenfold. Teddy really didn't consider going all the way with Abby until that moment.

Abby parted, taking a gasp of breath. "If my dad catches us, we're pretty much dead." she whispered, Teddy's caramel locks touching her forehead.

He shrugged, "That's a chance I'm willing to take," he said, locking his lips with hers again. As Abby slipped her hands from under his grip and tossed them over his shoulder, Teddy let his hands fall on her hips. He paused, "You never kissed before?" he said against her lips. She shook her head. He was pleasantly surprised when she opened her mouth, titling her head against his.

* * *

Abby sighed, parting her eyes to see a pillar of light fall over her bed. She twitched her lips, adjusting her eyes. Sitting up, she cupped a hand over her eyes, glaring out the window. She hugged her bed sheet close to her body and tiptoed towards her desk where a note sat. She titled her head, leaning down to read it.

Abby,

Me and the guys are playing poker at the tree house. Hurry up so you can kick our asses already.

Your man,

Teddy

Abby laughed lightly, scanning over the letter and brushing a lock of hair from her view. She thought that phrase over in her head, Teddy was such a dork. She slipped into the bathroom and took a shower. After she had gotten dressed in her favorite pants and shirt, she quickly went down the stairs to get something to eat. As she passed by the TV, she flicked it on, reaching into the fridge. As she opened it, she realized her dad still wasn't home. She sighed, glancing out at the driveway. Still no car. A familiar name made her glance at the television.

"Early this morning, a fatal car crash left two men dead. It is reported that both are citizens of the small town of Castle Rock. Ace Merrill, having a gunshot wound to the leg, collided with Shane Harris, causing death on impact to both, the pol-"

Abby's legs gave way, and she slumped to the floor, unable to cry anymore. The tears just wouldn't come. Her father was dead, and she caused it. She buried her face in her hands, shaking violently. She wanted to cry, she needed to. They refused to come. For an hour she sat slumped against the fridge, staring blankly at the floor. A knock at the door caused her to look up. She didn't move. The knock repeated itself, and the door finally opened. Abby blinked, watching as Teddy slipped into the room.

* * *

"Abby?" he said, glancing around. He finally saw her, slumped on the kitchen floor, looking as miserable as hell. "Abby?" he repeated, crossing his arms. She brought her knees to her chest and hugging them. "You okay? They guys and me have been waitin forever," he said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Hes gone Teddy," she whispered, the tears finally coming to her eyes, stinging her every sense. Teddy seemed confused. Who? He approached her, getting down on a knee to help her up. She threw her arms over his shoulders, burying her face in his shirt. "I killed him" she sobbed. Teddy felt a little awkward, but picked her up, hugging her tightly as she soaked his chest with hot tears. "He's dead," she whispered. Teddy glanced to the TV, seeing the report. He gripped her tightly, understanding now. He didn't know what to say.

"Its not your fault."

"Yes it is," she broke in with a deep breath. Teddy walked across the room, taking her with him. He sat her down on the couch and turned the TV off. "I did this to him," she said, bringing a pillow to her face and burying herself in it. Teddy shut the front door and turned around, clueless on what to do. "Oh Teddy, what am I going to do?"

Teddy sat down beside her, not knowing exactly what to do. He'd been through similar situations, but he hadn't really ever comforted anyone. Not a girl at least. He took a breath, lifting the pillow off her face. "The police haven't called you yet?" Abby shook her head, her eyes swelling red. Teddy sat back, putting the pillow aside. Where would she go? Would he ever see her again? He brushed a hand through his hair, trying desperately to rack his brain for answers.

"Teddy? I'll have to move away," she said painfully, sitting up to lean on his shoulder. Teddy put an arm around her. "I'll never see him again," she whispered, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. Teddy looked up, seeing the guys at the door. They knocked twice, and he got up, Abby dabbing her tears with her sleeve. He opened the door, and let them in.

"Hey guys," he said, quietly, glancing to Abby.

"Hey Abby, we heard," Chris said, approaching her and sitting down beside her. Abby sniffled, wiping an eye. "I'm so sorry," he said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Ya Abby, sincerely," Vern put in, sitting in an armchair. Abby took a stuttering breath, looking at them all.

"Whats going to happen?" Gordie said. Teddy crossed his arms, leaning against a wall. Abby shrugged quietly, her lip trembling. Chris looked up at Gordie.

"Abby, when do you turn eighteen?" Chris said, looking at her gently. Abby sat up, thinking it over. "In a week," she said with a hiccup. Gordies eyes lit up. He moved across the room.

"Hey, maybe if she got a job, my parents would let her stay with us. Just until she got onto her own two feet," Gordie said with a shrug. Abby looked up, biting her lip. "You can stay in the spare room. Mom would be all for it, I think," Gordie said with a nod. Vern smiled happily.

"Good idea Gordie," Vern said, tapping the arm of the chair. Abby looked up, forcing a smile. She swallowed a dry heap in her throat and fidgeted. Chris stood up, glancing to the door.

"Here they come," he sighed, watching three police step up to the door. Three raps came to the door, echoing in the house. Abby felt a lonely shiver down her spine, and realized she had no parents left. She was the sole Harris alive, and it all ended with her. She looked up at Teddy, and was reassured quickly. He smiled partly and winked. Abby had a good feeling about Gordie's idea. She stood up slowly walking to the door.


	12. The Lost Virtue

_Don't worry! There is a sequel. I really loved writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it. Here is the final chapter._

**The sequel:** /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4173490

**  
The Lost Virtue**

_Chapter Twelve_

It had been a week since Shane Harris' death, and the world seemed to move by slowly for his daughter. Maybe her upcoming birthday contributed to the struggle. Abby was doing well, however. The Lechance's agreed to let her stay, if she had a steady income. So, Chris hooked her up in that garage he worked at. Eyeball drove her to and fro to work with Chris, and everything finally started to settle in.

The Lechances were odd to Abby. They almost never spoke to their son, and spent endless hours reading, or sewing, while not saying a word the entire time. Abby helped Gordie's mother in the kitchen when she could, just to help out more. She also helped Gordies dad with the car when he needed it. She pitched in wherever she could, including helping Gordie with his stories. Then there was Teddy. He could always coax a smile from her,. Teddy wasn't the most sympathetic of people, but he managed to comfort her whenever she needed it.

The Cobras managed to stay together without their leader, and Abby was always afraid to walk down town alone. Their stares eating at her. She knew what she had done, and of she had to, she'd do it again. Love was a thing those Cretans just didn't understand, or didn't want to. Eyeball stayed in the gang, sometimes. Though, he now spent a majority of his time with Abby and the guys.

They managed to get on the news. Suppose that was the bright side of it all. They attended Dennison's funeral, and received the key to the city. Though they were the heroes for a while, they soon sank back into being the town hoodlums, which none of them had any problem with. They were beginning to despise the attention.

Abby finally began to feel whole again, that empty void in her life slowly being replaced by her four best friends in the world.

--

**Conclusion**

A lot of things make up this world. Very few are as important to ones health as friendship. It's a flickering light it utter darkness, that can lift the heaviest of souls, with a simple gesture of loyalty or love. Family, love and friendship. Its like the bread and butter of ones life. Sometimes, we aren't graced with family, like Abby, but that is where friends can substitute. A multi-tool, that fixes almost any problem, and on occasions create its own. **Friendship**. _Dig it_.


End file.
